Spaces VS Avengers 2
by Agent Talium
Summary: suite du premier. A vingt trois ans les deux équipes se retrouve "pour le meilleur et le pire" amis surtout le plus fou.


C.M.E.U.F.T

Cette Mission Est Un Fiasco Total

Sous l'écrasant soleil qui brillait ce matin là dans le désert d'egyte, Blue était agenouiller entre les débris d'un avion venant du Caire et qui, d'après les débris, avait exploser en vole à cause d'une bombe se trouvant dans la soute à bagage. Ce n'était étonnant, pensa elle se tournant vers les merveilleuses montagnes de sable qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, les attentas qui survenaient sur les vols entre le Caire et les autres pays étaient trop nombreux pour être compter.

Se relevant dans sa combinaison noire moulante orné sur une épaule un blason à l'effigie du SHIELD, la jeune femme de vingt trois ans eu un léger sourire en enjambant le cadavre d'une femme complétement calciné. Etant membre du SHIELD depuis un an, elle avait à présent le commandement de son équipe composée de Fantôme, Cupidon, Faucon et Kev'. Fantôme, portant sa tenue d'agent, rejeta ses cheveux mi long brun en arrière avant de demander :

-ARK, combien de mort ?

-Trente. Trente cinq peut être.

-Pas mal. Tu penses que c'est celui qui allait à Paris ?

-Peut être, il faudra que je vérifie.

Se tournant vers Kev' qui tripotait un morceau des boites noires de l'appareil qui n'étaient plus qu'une purée noirâtre, la femme demanda :

-Rien de plus ?

-Rien de plus, confirma il. Une bombe, comme d'hab. Ils sont vraiment pas originaux ces égyptiens.

Au Caire, la révolution grondait. On ne comptait plus ne nombre de tuer par jour, ni les blessés bien entendu. Etablie dans le désert non loin d'un village égyptien où les habitants n'étaient que des carcasses puantes et où lapider les femmes ne posaient pas de problème, leur base leur servait à la fois de maison mais aussi de place forme en cas d'attaque Afghane, Egyptienne, Syrienne, Iraquienne, de chameau de dromadaire qui pourait survenir. Perdu au milieu de ce désert où ils passaient leur temps à patrouiller pour chercher des carcasses d'avion et des cadavres de révolutionnaires, l'équipe était pour la première fois dirigé uniquement par ARK. Et elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal jusqu'à présent.

Jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à décliner, la jeune femme déclara, passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait dus couper comme un garçon durant une mission casi suicide se déroulant dans une caverne où ils avaient été piéger par la pluie et dus parcourir de longs kilomètres de galeries souteraine de pierre où tous avait failli périr :

-Il faut qu'on rentre, Cupidon doit nous attendre.

-Et Faucon mourir de faim, ironisa Fantôme. On rassemble les cadavres, ont les brule et on rentre !

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et, étant habituer à aller chercher des cadavres un peu partout sur la planète à cause de Fury qui, pour les punir de ne pas être des agents exemplaires, les envoyaient toujours dans des missions où dégoutant était le mot d'ordre, les cadavres furent vite entassés et brûlés. Se retournant vers le désert et marchand à grands pas, Kev' s'exclama :

-Quand je pense que c'est le vingt septième avion qui se scratch en vingt jours !

-Il n'y a pas de douane au Caire, lui rappela Blue comme si cela avait été une évidence.

-Je sais… Murmura il… Mais ça me met hors de moi ! Je sais pas mais bon, tuer des gens comme ça…

Le prenant par les épaules comme un vieil ami, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Fantôme déclara :

-Tu aurais du devenir danseuse étoile, Kev', pas agent du SHIELD ! Tout le monde sait que tu détestes la violence !

-Ta gueule Casper !

-Fantôme.

-Oh me cherche pas ! S'écria Kev'.

-Là je t'ai trouvé !

-Ferme la !

-Je l'ouvre !

Une étrange odeur de brûlé parvint au nez de Blue. Cette odeur ne venait pas des cadavres, car elle ne sentait pas la viande grillée, ni de l'appareil qui était tombé car cela ne sentait pas la tôle. Ça sentait le gaz et le pétrole.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et trouva une carlingue blanche d'avion en flamme, fumante, brulante sous le soleil encore incandescent qui fonçait vers eux à une vitesse à peine calculable. Donnant un coup de coude à ses compagnons, Kev' eu tout juste le temps de jurer un « saleté de résistants ! » avant que Fantôme, fidèle à sa politique de « j'emmerde le monde et j'adore ça » se mettait à chanter :

-It's rainning plane, Alléluia,

It's rainning plane.

Blue le saisit par la manche et l'envoya promener derrière une montagne de sable avant d'en faire autant suivit de Kev'. Ils s'assirent derrière la bute et, bouchant leurs oreilles, sentirent l'horrible secousse qu'émit l'engin en flamme en percutant le sol avec la violence d'un tir de char. Un souffle brulant fit voler le sable alors que les agents, habitués à ce genre de situation, se levaient et accouraient vers les débris fumant. S'engoufrant dans l'épave brulante, Fantôme et ARK partirent chacun d'un côté de l'appareil alors que Kev', regardant la coque, hurlait :

-On a un problème !

-Il transportait la bombe nucléairte ? Plaisenta Fantôme, Si oui on va faire « pouf ! ». J'aimerai bien te voir la gueule explosée Kev' !

-Cet avion ne vient pas d'égypte, il est de marque américaine !

-Et bah… Murmura Blue en se frayant un chemin à quatre pattes entre les sièges brulés. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas le jet d'Obama !

-J'en sais rien, avoua Fantôme arrachant ses lunettes au cadavre brulé du pilotte qui ressemblait à une momie de chaire ratatinée, mais le pilote est passé au four !

-Il n'y a pas de passager ARK ? Demanda Kev' cherchant les boites noires.

Blue, dans une obscurité cas totale dus au soleil déclinant et aux pans de tôle chauffés à blanc crut voir un peu de lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se glissa entre deux sièges à moitié foudus et trouva à quelques mètres d'elle une lumière ronde et bleue qui clignotait comme une ampoule de Noël. Cela rappela d'étranges souvenirs à l'agent qui regarda la lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre avant d'entendre un léger « pop » et qu'elle implose tout bonnement, propulsant des débris de verre autour d'elle. La jeune femme sentit une étrange odeur qu'elle reconnue immédiatemment pour ne l'avoir sentit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie :

-On a un blessé ! Hurla elle s'approchant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Faucon, assit confortablement dans une grotte qui leur servait de base, attendait avec impatience le retour d'ARK et les autres. Derrière lui, Cupidon tentait de réparer la radio et Internet dont plus une ne marchait et ne plus avoir de lien avec l'Héliporteur l'inquiétait un peu. Mais il avait surtout faim.

Il entendit des voix venir de l'entrée de la grotte et, un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva d'un bon et s'en fut vers celle ci où, pensait il, ils trouveraient ses amis et l'assurance d'un dîné. Il traversa la caverne qui leur servait de salon-salle à manger-cuisine avant de trouver la petite pièce de roche dans laquelle il trouva ARK et Kev' portant sur leurs épaules un homme au teint aussi pâle qu'un mort dont la plus part des vêtements étaient brulés. Une énorme tache de sang apparaissait sur sa poitrine où un cercle de métal grésillait aux milieux de centaines de fils électriques déconnectés.

Fantôme se rua dans une pièce de la grotte qui leur servait d'infirmerie et chercha dans le placard à pharmacie de quoi faire survivre l'inconnu qui, malgré le fait que son implant cardiaque ait rendu l'âme, respirait toujours à peu prés. Alors que ses compagnons l'allongeait sur un lit de camp où ils avaient tous plus ou moins dormi à cause des attaques de révolutionnaires, il saisit un tournevis et un fer à soudé et s'approcha alors que Blue s'écriait, tendant une main pour l'empêcher d'avancer :

-Stop ! Tu vas le tuer !

-Le tuer ? Mais je veux le sauver justement !

-Alors laisse moi faire !

Disant cela elle s'en fut en courant dans le dortoir où elle se rua vers son sac et, au prix de quelques minutes de fouille intensives, trouva un objet de la taille d'un œuf qui diffusait un halo bleu dans ses paumes moites et couvertes de sang. On lui avait glissé ceci dans son sac avant qu'elle parte en Afghanistan six ans plus tôt, et elle avait toujours pris soin de l'avoir avec elle, cela pouvant « aider de temps à autre ». Elle revint à l'infirmerie et, s'asseillant à côté du malade fit faire un card de tour à droit et deux card de tour à gauche au vestige de l'implant avant qu'un petit « clac » ne se fasse entendre et qu'elle ne retire de la poitrine meurtrie de l'inconnu des fils électriques et une base cylindrique en métal. Elle brancha celui qu'on lui avait offert et, le re vérouillant, regarda la lumière émettre quelques grésillement avant de briller comme une ampoule, diffusant une douce lueur dans la grotte. Faucon laissa tomber sa machoire alors que Fantôme demandait, haussant un sourcil :

-Comment t'as fais ça ?

-Euh… C'est un peu long à expliquer, avoua elle saisissant un scalpel et découpant ce qui restait de la veste et de chemise de l'homme, dévoilant une poitrine qui n'était qu'un morceau de viande saignant et cuit à point. Il nous reste quoi comme médicaments ?

-Euh… Estima Kev' lorgnant sur la boite… Des anti depresseurs, du doliprane et c'est tout ! Le reste à été donné soit aux blessés soit aux villageois.

-Comment tu veux opérer ce type en lui donnant du doliprane ? Hurla Fantôme, C'est du suicide ! De la torture !

-Je pense qu'il a connu pire, souffla Blue posant sa lame et attrapant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida sur le blessé.

Cela ne le réveilla pas mais nettoya ses blessures, ce qui put convaincre Kev' que lui donner du doliprane n'était pas le bonne solution. Blue, bien plus habitué à ce genre de situation, se leva et saisit une bouteille de Votka dans un stock avant d'en faire sauter le bouchon et de la lancer à Fantôme, déclarant :

-Donne lui ça et des anti depresseurs, effet somnifère garantie !

-Mais ça va faire comme si il était sous LSD ! S'exclama l'agent.

-On s'en fou, il est plus mort que vif !

Sur ces mots elle s'en fut vers la salle de radio où il fallait qu'elle parle à Fury d'urgence. D'abord par ce qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de nourriture, ensuite par ce qu'ils n'avaient plus de médicament et enfin par ce qu'elle en avait mare d'être enfermé ici. Elle arriva dans la salle où Cupidon, comme à son habitude, rêvait de rencontrer la fille de ses rêves lorsqu'elle hurla :

-Cupidon, passe moi Fury !

-Ah… Murmura il gêné… ARK, c'est toi… Justement je voulais te voir, on a un petit enfin un gros problème…

-Oh non, quoi encore ? Tu as fait pété le camp d'Alashanbensahir ?

-Euh… Non. On a plus ni radio ni téléphone ni internet.

Le visage de Blue se décolora. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment allaient-ils communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Elle était responsable de mission, c'était à elle revenait le devoir de savoir quoi faire, mais elle n'y connaissait rien en technologie.

-Et merde, se contenta elle de jurer.

-Mais avant cette panne générale, Fury m'a envoyé un message comme quoi un grand général, Lincoln il s'appel je crois, allais venir nous rejoindre après demain !

-Super… Murmura elle… Comme si on avait besoin de ça en plus…

Elle retourna dans le salon où elle ouvrit en grand le placard de la cuisine pour trouver un diner pour la troupe. Elle opta pour un plat de patte et appela Kev' à pleine voix qu'il cuisine avant qu'elle ne dirige vers le point d'observatoir où elle vérifia qu'aucune armé ne venait les envahir avant de retourner dans e salon aider Cupidon à mettre la table. Ils discutairent brièvement de qui le lendemain irait « patrouiller et se faire tuer » avant de tous aller se coucher dans le dortoir où, à terre, ils dormaient tous ensemble.

Ce fut la première nuit depuis qu'elle était entrée au SHIELD que Blue dormit mal. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois sans réussir à se rendormir, son esprit torturé par les problèmes qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Elle décida d'aller marcher vers trois heures du matin et alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le malade dormait d'un sommeil agité bien que du au médicaments. Elle s'approcha de son visage en sueur rendu bouillant par la fièvre et, s'asseillant près de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait. Avec un demi sourire elle prit un gant en tissus qu'elle imbiba d'eau et passa sur son visage, rendant sa respiration plus régulière et empêchant sa poitrine de se soulever à chacune de ses inspirations.

Elle se fit la reflexion que dès le lendemain elle devrait aller expliquer à la tribu d'Alashanbensahir pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus leur fournir de nourriture ni de médicament, ce qui déclencherait une révolte, et une bataille, comme toujours. Comme si il avait sentit le trouble naitre dans l'esprit d'ARK, le malade s'agita dans son sommeil fièvreux.

-Calme toi Tony, murmura elle, Calme toi.

Il sembla plus ou moins la comprendre, mais ne lui obéi pas entièrement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme si cela pouvait lui rappeler qu'elle était là et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avant de revenir à ses problèmes de communication. Comment allait elle prévenir Fury ? De plus il fallait ramener le blessé en amérique, ce qui ne serait pas facile. Comment allait elle s'y prendre ? Elle ne pouvait aller au Caire en courant, ni en camion à cause des révoltes égyptienne, ni en avion par ce qu'ils n'en avaient pas.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Etre le chef du groupe n'avait pas que des bons côtés songea elle. Elle prit la main du malade et posa son autre main sur le réacteur qui brillait dans sa poitrine.

A présent convaincue qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle regarda la pendule qui faisait résonner son « tic tac » sur le mur qui indiquait quatre heure du matin. Cela lui sembla être une heure idéale pour le petit déjeuner, aussi se leva elle et allait partir dans la cuisine faire du café lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main. Se retournant, elle trouva le blessé qui avait prit ses doigts en étaux et refusait de les lâcher. Amusée par cette marque inconsciente de reconnaissance, Blue posa un baiser sur sa joue et dégagea sa main avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, Faucon, Fantôme, Cupidon et Kev' se levèrent à l'image d'une bande de zombie sortant de tombe. Se laissant tomber dans un canapé rouge et défoncé, Cupidon murmura :

-Hum… Ça sent bon ! J'aimerai bien que ma femme me fasse du café comme ça !

Fantôme se servit une tasse avant de la boire quasiment cul sec. Sautant sur ses pieds, Kev' s'écria :

-Eh ! Dis merci quant même !

-Oh, milles excuses, le singea Fantôme en se prosternant jusqu'à terre en une moue ironique, Merci Oh ! grande ARK pour ce bol de café qui pour une fois ne pus pas des pieds !

-Tu insinue que le miens pus ? Demanda Faucon qui d'habitude le faisait le matin.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne remplace pas l'eau par du jus de chaussette, fit Fantôme se resservant. Je ne te croirais pas !

-Ne vous battez pas dés le matin, soupira Kev' se laissant tomber sur une chaise car il n'était jamais vraiment réveillé.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Blue.

Fantôme, se redraissant sur son canapé, déclara :

-Dites, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait appeler notre blessé « le prisonnier ».

Blue, recrachant à moitié son café, toussa deux ou trois fois avant de demander :

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que ça ne se fait pas ! On se bat contre des supers méchants et des méchants tout court qui a chaque fois ont des prisonniers et ça en jette quand ils disent « amené le prisonnier » alors que nous si on dit « amener le blessé » ça le fait pas. Je suis jaloux.

-Oh, c'est mignon, soupira Kev', et c'est moi la danseuse étoile ?

-Repete ? Demanda Fantôme.

-On se calme, les arreta ARK. Bon, si tu veux qu'on l'appel le prisonnier on l'appelera le prisonnier. Content ?

-Ah oui ! S'exclama Casper.

Le groupe petit déjeuna avant de s'habiller et que le groupe Faucon, ARK et Fantôme ne parte en vadrouille chercher des avions tombés du ciel. Avant toute chose, ils firent un détour jusqu'au camps d'Alashanbesahir où Vincent était resté la veille pour aider une femme à accoucher. Pénétrant dans le camps fait de tente de toile blanche et grise, le trio se dirigea vers la tente en voile noire frappée du seau du SHIELD sous laquelle ils trouvèrent le blond aux boucles enfantines qui dormait comme un bébé :

-Debout ! S'exclama ARK allant le secouer.

-Quoi ? Que ? Qui ? S'enquit l'agent émergeant de son sommeil.

-Debout, on part en patrouille !

-Ah ? Déjà ? Quelle heure il est ?

Sur ses mots, il laissa sa tête d'angelot tomber sur son oreiller et se rendormit. Fantôme, un sourire aux lèvres, se mit à hurler :

-Debout les morts ! La vie est belle !

Vincent sursauta avant de répéter :

-Quelle heure il est ?

-L'heure qu'il était hier à la même heure ! S'exclama Fantôme, Allez debout ! Debout ! Debout !

-Ça va Casper, je m'habille !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande sortit de la tente et à grands pas ARK se dirigea vers le sanctuaire du maitre de la tribu, un vieux barbu au nom étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcé. Elle entra sans plus de civilité et le trouva en pleine étude d'une carte du désert qui représentait une plaine vide. L'homme haussa un sourcil avant que Blue n'explique :

-Nous ne pourrons plus vous fournir de nourriture ni de médicament, nous en manquons.

-Comment ? S'écria l'homme.

-Je n'y peux rien : on n'en a plus.

-Et vous ne pouvez en recommandez ?

-Pas pour l'instant, non. Nous avons un problème d'onde.

-Tiens donc, et moi j'ai des gens à m'occuper et a nourrir ! S'exclama il.

Haussant les épaules, Blue afficha un sourire idiot avant de déclarer :

-Je n'y suis pour rien si vous vivez dans un endroit où il n'y a rien !

-Justement il n'y a rien dans le désert, alors que voulez vous qu'on mange alors que la révolution gronde ?

-Euh… Du sable ?

-Ne vous fichez pas du choix d'être nomade que nos aïeux ont fait, fit l'homme.

-Je ne me moque pas de ça mais de l'idiotie que vous employez à me demander de faire quelque chose d'impossible !

-Rien n'est impossible. Et si vous refusez de m'obéir, je vous enverrai saluer le dieu de la mort !

Ayant comme image du dieu de la mort la dernière fois qu'elle avait Loki par Webcame, en jean et tee-shirt noir en train de manger un pot de Nutella à la petite cuiller alors que Bloody lui courait après pour récupérer son pot, Blue eu un sourire avant de murmurer :

-Essayez.

Elle savait que cet homme ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, rapport à sa coupe de garçon et sa combinaison moulante, aussi ne s'étonna elle pas lorsque l'homme hurla :

-Aralem ! Ushba !

Aussitôt, deux hommes aussi grands l'un que l'autre apparurent, drapées comme pour aller à la mosquée et, la saisissant chacune par un bras, ils écoutèrent le chef hurler :

-Lapidez la !

Ils firent un rapide « oui » de la tête avant de la jeter sur le sol au dehors. La tribu s'étant activé, beaucoup de gens était à présent sur la place. Aralem et Ushba firent signe à d'autres hommes qui, saisissant par les bras Faucon et Fantôme les immobilisèrent alors que le premier saisissait une pierre et la jetait sans plus d'état d'âme à la tête de Blue. Le projectile percuta de plein fouet la joue de la jeune femme, un creusant un sillon rougeâtre qui se mit à saigner, couvrant son visage d'un sang pourpre qui contrastait avec le noir de sa combinaison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à saisir son arme d'HYDRA qui attendait à sa ceinture. A son majeur gauche, une lourde en bague en argent représentait une tête de mort en ivoire sur un fond noir d'enfer avait la triste réputation de casser les nez brillait. C'était ses camarades de régiment qui la lui avait offerte lors de sa dernière année de guerre et qui lui avait servie plus d'une fois depuis.

Une seconde pierre fendit l'air et vint égratigner son arcade sourcilière. Deux. Trois. Il fallait qu'elle attende la troisième, puis elle aurait la permission officielle de tuer qui bon lui semblait. La troisième pierre arriva en même deux que sept autre, la percutant avec une violence à peine imaginable. Sans attendre Blue sortit son arme et, se retournant, fit se désintégrer deux ou trois personnes avant de regarder les yeux écarquillés des spectateurs de son exécution. Passant sa main sur sa joue sanguinolente elle cracha le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche avant de déclarer :

-Fantôme, Faucon, Vincent, on y va.

Sur ces mots elle fendit la foule avec la prestance d'une reine, entrainant ses compagnons dans son sillage. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloigné, Vincent s'approcha d'elle et s'enquit, inquiet :

-Ça va ARK ? Dis ça va ?

-Oui Vincent, ça va.

-T'es sure ? Tu saignes.

-Oui, je suis sure.

Faucon fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as dis à ce vieux chnoc pour qu'il ait une telle envie de te péter la gueule ?

-Je l'ai traité d'idiot.

-Tu éxagères ! S'exclama Vincent.

-Non, au contraire, elle progresse ! Déclara Fantôme, Je suis fier !

-Tais toi Casper.

-Mais arrétez de m'appeler Casper ! S'exclama Fantôme. C'est moi le plus beau ici !

-Et le plus bête aussi !

-Moi? Bête ? Retire ça tout de suite, espèce de volatile !

La journée s'écoula sous une chaleur écrasante et trois avions dégringolèrent du ciel. Jamais aucun survivant ne fut retrouvé, et quand ils revinrent de leur patrouille, ils trouvèrent une fraicheur agréable dans la grotte qui, s'enfonçant dans la roche d'une montagne orange, avait gardé un peu de la fraicheur nocturne. Passant sous le porche de pierre, ils entendirent Cupidon et Kev' venir les rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors ? Demanda le dieu de l'amour, Comment c'était aujourd'hui ?

-Chaud, répondit Blue en ouvrant sa combinaison, donnez moi un seau d'eau glacé, je vous en supplie !

Retirant sa combinaison, elle se trouva en une combinaison faites d'un bandeau gris qui cachait sa poitrine et un short de la même couleur. Avec un sourire, Kev' saisit un seau plein à ras bord d'eau venant d'un lac qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la grotte et le jeta sur ses compagnons. Une fois que tous furent trempé avec ou sans leur combinaison, Blue saisit la sienne et, s'enfuyant vers le dortoir, demanda :

-Alors, comment va le prisonnier ?

-Il souffre, déclara simplement Kev' qui n'aimait pas parler de la douleur des hommes.

-Il va un peu mieux, corrigea Cupidon. Mais il fait des cauchemars, il a de la fièvre, et il a des hallucinations. Il nous a parlé d'une grenouille qui faisait des maths, ça te dit quelques choses ?

-Euh… Vaguement. Il s'est réveillé ?

-Bah… Murmurèrent les deux agents échangeant un regard… On l'a drogué avant en fait.

-Génial ! S'exclama avec ironie Blue. Vous droguez les blessés !

-Faut bien… Bon, j'ai préparer une salade de jambon et de pomme de terre givrées. Tu as faim Faucon ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclama celui ci, Et il faut qu'on se dépêche, on va être attaquer par la tribu d'Alashanbensahir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kev' alors que Cupidon sortait sa salade du frigo portable qu'ils avaient fabriqué, Pourquoi ?

-Euh… ARK a énervé le chef, déclara Fantôme.

Kev' poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers Blue qui avait enfilé un tee shirt et un short en toile noir :

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ?

-C'est lui qu'à commencé ! Bon, je vais voir d'où ils en sont !

Légère comme un oiseau, Blue se précipita vers l'observatoire qui n'était qu'une pièce de roche au milieu de laquelle ils avaient mis une longue vue puis, regardant au travers, vit qu'ils avaient devant eux deux bonnes heures. Sortant de la pièce elle fit un rapide détour par l'infirmerie. Elle savait que son cerveau n'avait pas encore enregistré l'information qu'elle avait retrouvé son premier amour, ni qu'il était en train de mourir et la proximité semblait lui faire réalisé la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. S'approchant du malade, elle se demanda brièvement si Loki l'aurait prévenu si Stark était passé de vie à trépas. Elle s'assit près de lui et, remarquant un appareil photo qui était posé à côté d'elle, elle vit clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas : on l'avait rasé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle alluma l'appareil et trouva une dizaine de cliché de leur prisonnier rasé ayant des moustaches, des barbes et des dessins en tout genre dessinés sur le visage. Cupidon et Kev', à tout le coup. Bien qu'elle s'étonna que Fantôme n'y sois pour rien (elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il n'y était pas si étrangé), elle posa l'appareil à côté d'elle et, remontant les yeux vers le visage sans moustache de Stark qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ainsi, remarqua un détail troublant. Le malade avait entrouvert les yeux. Elle eu d'abord peur, puis se fit une raison et, se forçant à sourire, lui fit un signe de la main :

-Bonjour. Ça va ?

-Hum… Sussura il… Je suis pas sure…

-Vous avez des raisons. Vous êtes dans une grotte en égypte qui est aussi la base d'une équipe du SHIELD.  
-Ah vraiment… Je me pensais dans un cauchemar…

La jeune femme se demanda brèvement pourquoi il ne la reconnaissait pas, et se décida à demander :

-Vous me reconnaissez ?

-Je vous vois à peine… Avoua il… Vous êtes brune… Vous avez les cheveux courts… et vous sentez… je ne sais pas... Vous sentez bon. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui sentait ça, mais je ne sais pas ce que… Argh !

Il pinça ses lèvres alors que Blue posait sa main sur sa poitrine déchirée :

-Vous êtes blessé, n'essayez pas de bouger.

-Vous auriez pus me le dire avant… Je suis…

-… Je sais qui vous êtes, le coupa elle. Vous avez faim ? Soif ?

-Soif.

L'agent saisit un verre et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle remplie avant de passer le bord entre les lèvres de Stark. Celui ci but le verre entier avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et de poser sur Blue un regard qu'elle avait vue des centaines de fois. Et qu'elle aimait toujours voir.

Elle prit deux anti-depresseurs et versa dans le verre un fond de vodka avant de les faire avaler à Stark. C'était comme du LSD et il rêvait de Rosenberg, aucun danger n'étant immédiatement en ligne de mire, elle le laissa se rendormir avant de retourner dans le salon où le reste de l'équipe état en train de manger la fameuse salade. Deux heures plus tard, Blue chargea son arme et, accompagnée de son équipe, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée où, au loin, le halo de lampes torche se dessinait.

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, glissa Faucon bandant son arc.

-Moi aussi, avoua ARK.

Elle tira le premier coup, réduisant à néant la première ligne de rebelle. Faucon tua à son tour quelques ennemis avant que Cupidon, armé d'un lance flamme, visait la troupe et murmurait un bref « Ça va chauffer ». La seconde ligne fut dévasté, laissant comme souvenir une odeur de chaire brulée. Le reste de la troupe, terrifiée, s'en retourna comme ils étaient venu, laissant l'équipe à eux même. Haussant les épaules, Blue s'exclama :

-Et voilà ! Mais allez y rentrez dans vos tentes bande de naze ! Ils n'osent même pas venir nous attaquer !

-Ça t'étonne ? S'enquit Kev'.

-Moi non, fit Cupidon baissant son lance flamme. Bon, qui cuisine demain ?

-C'était moi hier, leur rappela Kev'.

-Et moi aujourd'hui, fit Cupidon. Fantôme, c'est à toi !

-Ah non ! Quand je cuisine tout le monde est malade !

-Je confirme, nota Faucon se remémorant le dernier plat venant de Fantôme qu'il avait mangé.

-Vincent ?

-Hein ? Demanda celui ci qui n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation, D'accord !

La bande échangea un dernier regard avant qu'ARK, se souvenant de l'appareil photo découvert dans l'infirmerie, demandait :

-Qui a fait mumuse avec le prisonnier ?

Les hommes échangèrent des regards surpris avant que Kev' et Cupidon, rougissants, ne murmurent, montrant Fantôme du doigt :

-C'est lui qu'à eu l'idée !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…

Elle eu un bref sourire avant que la troupe n'aille se coucher. Blue, comme à son habitude quand quelque chose la tracassait, alla dans la salle de transmission et tenta de trouver une solution à son problème : ici réparer la radio. Ce fut un échec cuisant qui lui couta une nuit de sommeil, ce que ses compagnons ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Vincent, s 'étirant, demanda :

-ARK, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Oh… J'ai passé la nuit a me battre contre la radio !

-Et cette guerre à finit comment ? S'enquit Faucon se metant à faire du café.

-Elle a gagné. C'était même pas équitable. Dis donc, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrive ton général, Cupidon ?

-Général à la con, oui, fit Fantôme avec un sourire, Lincoln est le pire trou du cul que tu trouveras sur cette planète ! Et je parle d'expérience !

-Mais je m'en fiche de tes considérations, l'arreta Blue. Qui part patrouiller ?

-On voulait y aller avec Fantôme, Cupidon et Kev', avoua Faucon. Tu restes ici avec Vincent attendre le général en chef des trous du cul ?

-Lincoln, corrigea Blue.

-C'est pareille !

Vincent s'en fut quelque part alors que Faucon traitait Fantôme de Casper, que Cupidon tentait de les calmer et que Kev' s'exclamait de grands « Peace&Love ». Soudain, surgissant de nul part, Vincent hurla :

-On a un problème ! On a un problème !

-Quoi encore ? Demanda Blue, La tribu revient en force ?

-Non, quoi que j'ai pas vérifié. Non, il y a le cadavre d'un enfant dans le dortoir !

Tous échangèrent un regard avant de se ruer dans un même mouvement dans le dortoir où en effet, sur le sol de pierre, la charogne pourrie et puante d'un petit garçon qui n'avait pas plus de six ans. Les mouches dévoraient avec appétit son ventre éclaté. La jeune femme sentit le souffle lui manquer. Pas par ce qu'un enfant était mort, c'est Kev' qui se chargea d'être bouleversé, mais par ce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul groupe de personne capable d'attaquer aussi directement le SHIELD : les vautours, un groupe de révolutionnaire extrémiste qui était aussi barbare que riche et intouchable. Et si les vautours s'en prenaient ainsi à eux, il devait il y avoir une raison bien précise. C'était probablement eux qui avaient coupé toutes communications, mais dans quel but ? Les tuer tous ? Envoyer un membre de leur clan aurait demander moins d'organisation, et cette coupure ainsi que ce cadavre avait quelque chose de désorganisé qui ne pouvait aller qu'à un plan B. Ils avaient tenté de leur faire du mal, mais n'avait pas réussi. Les vautours, elle le savait, étaient motivés par des motifs bien précis : la vengeance et tout ce qui touchait à l'avenir.

Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait attirés les foudres du clan, aussi d'eux, lequel avait l'arme ou la chose la plus avancé vers l'avenir, qui représentait une valeur sure ? Il venait d'abord elle avec l'arme d'HYDRA et le cœur artificiel, mais personne n'avait été au courant qu'elle le possédait. Cupidon et Faucon n'avaient pas d'autres armes à par un arc et un lance flamme, Kev' détestait se batte et à par avoir fabriquer un frigo portable il n'avait pas grands chose d'enviable à Vincent qui, bien qu'il soit le fils d'un milliardaire, n'avait rien de brutal. Rien de cela ne pouvait interessé les vautours, alors que voulaient ils ? Quelque chose que quelqu'un possédait dans cette caverne. Mais quoi ?

Elle aurait pus devenir folle à continuer de penser comme cela, mais elle chercha une autre approche. Ils avaient mis un plan B à execution, que leur était il arrivé qui aurait pus être un plan A ? Elle avait été lapidé, Faucon avait reçu une balle du chef de la tribu quelques semaines plus tôt, Fantôme avait failli bruler vif dans la carlingue d'un avion s'étant écrasé, Vincent avait été victime d'une maladie assez rare, Kev' était malade comme un bœuf lorsque Fantôme cuisinait et Cupidon avait eu le crâne a demi fendu durant une bataille contre des révolutionnaire. Mais dans le cas où un plan B était nécessaire, pourquoi attendre encore ? Il fallait penser à l'événement le plus récent. Sa lapidation, mais elle avait eu lieu après la panne. L'évènement le plus proche alors était la blessure de Cupidon.

Mais qu'aurait eu Cupidon que les vautours convoiteraient ?

Elle ne voyait pas. Elle savait que son compagnon possédait un lance flamme, un pistolet et une combinaison contre le feu en une matière bien connue orné de bombe, elle n'éteressait donc pas le clan car elle ne représentait aucune avancée technologique, cette armure. Ce mot la fit réaliser a quel point elle était bête.

Armure…

-Merde, jura elle.

Elle bouscula Faucon et Fantôme et se rua dans l'infirmerie. Quel était l'élèment de technologie le plus avancé au monde ? L'armure d'Iron man. Qu'est ce qui pouvait interessait les vautours ? L'armure d'Iron man. A qui était il arrivé le dernier accident avant la coupure ? A Iron man. Elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie mais ne trouva aucun assassin en train de tuer Stark ni aucun autre cadavre, seulement leur prisonnier dont la respiration plus ou moins régulière emplissait la salle d'un bruit sourd. Blue s'approcha et posa une main sur son front, s'assurant pas ce geste qu'il était bien là. Elle revint vers le salon où le café brulait et en servit à tout le monde avant de déclarer, une fois que tous furent revenu :

-Je reste ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Euh… Pourquoi ? Demanda Vincent.

-Par ce que notre prisonnier est en danger de mort.

-Ça on sait, fit Fantôme, Je te ferai dire qu'il a un cœur en métal et une poitrine trouée !

-Non, je veux dire par les vautours.

-Je redemande pourquoi, fit Vincent.

-Par ce que c'est Tony Stark, idiot.

Le soir venu, alors que la bande allait se coucher, laissant Blue seule avec un fond de soupe, elle se fit la reflexion que quelque chose allait de travers. Elle se leva, son bol à la main, et vint rejoindre leur prisonnier qui papillonnait à nouveau. Avec un sourire, il murmura :

-Tiens, vous êtes là ?

-Oui, je suis là. Que vous est il arrivé dans cet avion ?

-Oh… Je n'ai beaucoup de souvenir… Le pilote…Je crois qu'on s'est battu pour le volant… Il a fait tomber l'avion…

-Où alliez vous ?

-En Arabie Saoudite. J'avais un rendez vous…

-Une femme ?

-Un contrat avec un industriel…

Avec un sourire, Blue qui le connaissait par cœur déclara :

-Vous mentez.

-Pas du tout.

-Je vous connais.

-Ça m'étonnerai bien… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a sut quand je mentais.

-Et je crois que je sais qui c'est. Une certaine Blue, peut être ?

Une panique qui lui donna envie de rire s'alluma dans les yeux de Stark :

-Comment la connaissez vous ?

-C'est comme ça.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenu ? Elle est mariée ? Où vit elle ?

Disant cela, il retomba en sueur sur son oreiller, laissant ARK éclater de rire :

-Calmez vous un peu. Elle est un peu dépacé par les évènements mais elle va bien, elle travaille, elle n'est pas marié et elle passe son temps à aller et venir entre les continents. Content ? Pour en revenir a ma question, qu'êtes vous aller faire en Arabie Saoudite ?

-J'avais un papier à signer avec un homme. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

-Bon, comme vous voulez…

-C'est de la soupe que vous avez ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui ! C'est Vincent qui l'a cuisiné, rien d'incroyable mais ça se laisse manger ! Vous en voulez un peu ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du génie :

-Volontiers.

Avec un sourire, Blue se leva et partit dans la cuisine d'où elle revint avec un bol de soupe et une cuillère qu'elle donna à Stark :

-Bon appétit.

-Merci. Au fait je ne vous ai même pas demandé : comment vous vous appelez ?

-Moi ? Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Par contre je…

Elle fut coupé par une voix puissante qui résonna dans la caverne dans un écho incroyable :

-Agents !

-Ah… C'est pour moi ! Je vous laisse, ne vous étouffez pas avec votre soupe !

Elle laissa son bol à côté de l'appareil photo et alla jusqu'à l'entrée où elle trouva son équipe ainsi qu'un homme de haute stature à la moustache grise proéminente. Il portait un uniforme militaire vert ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure de cuir brun.

-Je suis le général Lincoln ! S'exclama il, Et je vous commanderai jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Je suis Fantôme, déclara celui ci, et je vous emmerde.

-Je suis ARK, le coupa elle, Je suis le commandant de cette mission.

-Fury m'a envoyé vous seconder. Qui sont les habitants de cette base ?

-Et bien Faucon, Fantôme, Kev', Vincent, moi même et le prisonnier !

-Le prisonnier ? S'exulta l'homme, Vous avez fait des prisonniers ?

-Euh… Non, pas vraiment. C'est un blessé.

Le général ne sembla pas apprécié cela et demanda à voir sa chambre (ils le firent dormir dans un renfoncement qui menait au lac souterrain) avant que tous n'aillent dormir. Blue s'en fut dans l'infirmerie, arme à la main, et trouva Stark endormit, le bol à moitié plein à côté de lui. Cette nuit là, elle dormit par terre, l'oreille sensible au moindre bruit.

Le lendemain, ils furent tiré de leur sommeil à grands coups de hurlement du général trou du cul. ARK, arme en main, tira sur un pan de mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et, jetant un coup d'œil à Stark avant de se précipiter dans le salon où elle trouva la troupe s'étirant alors que le générale hurlait :

-Debout Agents !

-La ferme, riposta Fantôme.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la machine à café et allait se mettre à l'ouvrage lorsque Vincent arriva, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Devinez quoi ! S'exclama il.

-Euh… Le prisonnier est mort ? Fit Fantôme.

-Je vous interdit de parler sans mon ordre ! Hurla l'homme.

-Balance Vincent, déclara Cupidon.

-Je vous ai dis de vous taire !

-Il est debout !

A ces mots, Blue se précipita dans l'infirmerie suivit de la bande malgré les protestations du général. Elle y fut juste à temps pour voir le blessé s'écraser sur le sol. Elle se jeta sur lui et, le prenant par les épaules, le retourna alors que le général hurlait de plus belle en s'approchant du groupe.

-Vous ne devez pas bougé ! S'exclama elle.

-Il… Il faut que je rentre.

Le soulevant par les bras, elle le plaqua sur son lit de camp avant de déclarer, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux avec une insistance à faire peur :

-Non, il faut que vous surviviez. Nuance.

-Vous me donnez des ordres, minette ?

Prise par une pulsion qu'elle devait à ses dix sept ans, Blue lui envoya une gifle qu'il n'était pas prés d'oublier avant de déclarer :

-Je suis agent du SHIELD, I do what I want !

-Pourquoi il y a des papillons fluo tout autour de nous ? Et des licornes à tête de grenouille ? Et pourquoi il y a une fée qui ressemble à une aubergine ?

Le général échangea un regard avec Vincent avant de s'exclamer :

-Il est défoncé !

-Qui a eu la brillante idée de lui redonner des anti depresseurs ? Demanda ARK se tournant vers Fantôme.  
-C'est peut être moi, convint celui ci.

-Vous droguez votre blessé ? S'insurgea Lincoln.

-Oh là… Murmura Antony… Et il y a aussi des poissons qui volent… Vous êtes sure qu'on est en égypte ?

-On a pas le choix, explica Faucon.

-Oui, avoua ARK, j'en suis sure.

-Et le petit garçon là bas, est ce que c'est norm… normal…

Blue se retourna et trouva en effet un petit garçon malingre qui avançait vers eux. Sur sa poitrine et dans son dos, deux pains de plastiques étaient éclairé par plusieurs diodes qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient comme une guirlande de Noël. Elle reconnu en lui le fils d'une villageoise de la tribu d'Alashanbensahir. Sans attendre elle chercha son arme qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon avant de tirer Stark par le bras, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol et hurla un grand « couchez vous ! » alors que les pains de plastiques explosaient. Elle sera le blessé contre elle alors que le souffle de la bombe réduisait en miette les dernières vivres qu'il leur restait. Fantôme et Kev', l'un contre l'autre, regardait Faucon et Cupidon applatis comme des crêpes sur le sol alors que Lincoln était envoyé contre un mur et explosait en une purée sanguinolente. La bombe souffla la pièce avant que des morceaux de petit garçon ne volent de ci de là.

Lorsque l'explosion fut finit, Fantôme fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder les membres éparpillés partout et le général trou du cul épinglé sur le mur de pierre. ARK, au sol, serait Stark contre elle comme si il avait été un trésor alors que Kev' se lamentait sur la violence. Décollant le prisonnier de sa combinaison, elle passa une main sur son visage en sueur avant de demander :

-Ça va ?

-Ça a fait « pouf » ! S'exclama il joyeux comme un enfant. On recommence ?

Blue poussa un soupir avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le nez qui le fit s'évanouir à défaut d'autres civilités. Elle se leva et, regardant le corps du général, déclara :

-Nous : 1, général Lincoln: 0 ! Bon, on a un mort de plus !

-Fury va nous tuer, soupira Faucon.

-On y est pour rien ! Qui part patrouiller ?

Soucieux de rester en vie, Fantôme, Faucon, Kev' et Vincent se proposèrent. Toute la journée, Blue la passa à s'occuper de Stark qui, la fièvre aidant, fut malade comme jamais. La plus part des choses qu'il disait n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité, et il délirait tantôt sur Rosenberg tantôt sur des circuits imprimés et Blue eu toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir dans son lit. Par trois fois ses sutures se rompèrent et par trois fois elle dut lui mettre un coup de poing pour le maintenir couché.

Lorsque l'équipe revint, un conseil de guerre en temps de paix s'organisa car plusieurs questions se posaient :

-ils n'avaient à manger que des céleris raves, le reste ayant été détruit.

-Ils n'avaient toujours pas de communication.

-Le temps estimé de survit pour leur prisonnier passait de dizaine d'année à trois jours, ses blessures s'étant infectées.

-Ils n'avaient plus d'eau.

Ainsi ce conseil se tint il une peinte à la main. Blue, une de vodka au poing, proposa :

-On pourrait essayer d'aller au Caire et de passer un message à Fury.

-Avec la révolution ? Fit Kev', Et qu'est ce que tu fais de Stark ?

-Si c'est ta vie ou la sienne, tu choisis quoi ? Demanda ironiquement Cupidon. J'hésite pas longtemps si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-On va essayer de ne tuer personne, fit ARK.

-C.M.E.U.F.T, déclara Fantôme.

La troupe le regarda, un sourcil haussé. Que voulait il dire par là ?

-Cette Mission Est Un Fiasco Totale, expliqua Casper.

Un choix fut fixer : le lendemain, si l'état de Stark le permettait, ARK et lui se rendraient au Caire sur deux chameaux dérobés par Vincent à la tribu. De là ils prendraient un avion qui les emmèneraient jusqu'à New York si l'avion n'était pas piégé, ce qui était peu probable. Chacun félicita la jeune femme de se lancer dans une mission casi-suicide.

Mais le lendemain rien ne se passa comme prévue. L'état du génie avait l'air stable, mais une attaque des Alashanbenahir anéanti tout espoir de vol de chameau et la gueule de bois qu'avait Blue à cause de sa peinte non plus. Le surlendemain, Vincent opérant dans la nuit, ne revint qu'avec un cheval que Blue se hâta d'enfourcher, posant Stark devant elle. A l'aube ils chevauchèrent jusqu'au Caire où ARK choisit le premier vole pour New York où elle mourrait surement. Elle portait une robe trop large serrée au cou qui ne laissait pas voir sa tenue moulante et, une fois dans l'avion, tenta de ne pas paniquer en pensant qu'une bombe était certainement cachée dans la soute. L'avion décolla, et au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, son esprit s'apaisait.

Les six premières heures s'écoulèrent sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que, au hublot, Stark ouvre les yeux. Papillonnant, il ne retrouva ni la grotte ni l'odeur de Vodka, mais des odeurs chimiques, beaucoup de lumière et la douleur hurlait à ses oreilles. Seul une chose n'avait pas disparue : l'odeur inconnu qu'il avait sentit sur Blue bien des années plus tôt, et que cette inconnue dégageait. Se tournant comme il put, il la trouva dans une grande robe blanche en train de siroter un verre d'eau.

-Tiens… Murmura il… Vous êtes encore là ?

Se retournant, surprise, Blue trouva le génie qui la fixait, un lèger sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui fit boire un peu dans d'eau dans son verre avant de demander :

-Comment vous vous sentez ?

-Euh… C'est un peu difficile à expliquer… Où sommes nous ?

-Quelque part.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Qu'allons nous faire ?

-Quelque chose. Vous allez mourir.

Poussant un soupir, il murmura :

-Vue le nombre de fois où on me la dit je ne le crois plus…

-Comme vous voulez. Nous avons du temps devant nous et je ne veux pas que vous restiez éveillé.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda il alors que Blue se baissait pour attraper dans son sac des anti depresseurs et une fiole d'alcool.

-Mais je vous en prie.

-Est ce que vous êtes un rêve ?

Surprise, elle se redressa. Elle avait pus faire passer de quoi le shooter à cause de l'absence totale de contrôle dans l'aéroport.

-Pourquoi en serai-je un ? Demanda elle.

-Par ce qu'il n'y a qu'en rêve que je vois des filles comme vous…

-Vous me draguez ? Fit elle ironique.

-Non, murmura Stark sur son teint cireux, mais ça fait longtemps que personne n'avait été aussi bon avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ? Demanda Bue en débouchant sa flasque.

-Qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui n'ait pas tenu compte de mon identité lorsqu'ils m'ont rencontré. Mais vous si, et vous n'avez pas fait tout ça pour me faire plaisir, vous l'avez fait pour mon bien. Et ça c'est rare…

-Vous délirez sans papillon fluo, soupira ARK lui donnant les médicaments, avalez ça, vous allez dormir.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Mais moi j'ai envie. Alors buvez ça et bonne nuit.

Le génie obéit et sombra dans les bras de Morphée alors que Blue tentait de se détendre le plus possible. L'avion finit par atterrir à New York, miracle manifeste qui fut acceuillit par les hôtesses de grands cris de joies. Les passagers descendirent de l'avion, et une hôtesse les comptant, vit qu'il en manquait deux. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'avion et découvrit un homme portant un pantalon de costume et un tee shirt noir frappé d'un aigle blanc qui dormait, pâle comme la mort. Sur le siège contondant, un message plié l'attendait.

Elle l'attrapa et lut, murmurant :

Chère Hotesse,

Au moment où vous lisez ses mots, un passager manque à l'appel. C'est moi. N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je ne suis plus ici, sachez que je n'ai rien fait d'anormal ni d'immorale. N'essayez pas de réveiller l'homme qui dort à côté de mon siège vide, il a été drogué durant toute la durée du voyage. Il s'agit d'Antony Stark, mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Faites le parvenir à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible.

La passagère mystère.

Alors que la jeune femme partait en hurlant vers ses compagnes, un agent du SHIELD arrachait de sa combinaison une robe blanche trop ample qu'elle laissa tomber derrière elle, filant comme le vent jusqu'à l'aéronef qui la monterait jusqu'à l'Héliporteur.

« Bande de naze, la vie c'est fait pour être fun ! »

Bloody et Loki, assient dans leur salon à Paris, étaient en train de lire la même BD penchés l'un sur l'autre, souriant comme des enfants. La tête sur le torse du dieu de la mort, la jeune femme tourna la page du livre alors que celui ci s'exclamait :

-J'avais pas fini !

-Rien à foutre !

-Comment ça rien à foutre ! Je vais te coller cette BD dans la tête tu vas comprendre !

-Et moi je vais te coller mon poing dans ta gueule, tu vas pas comprendre non plus !

Le dieu devint soudain pâle, comme si un fantôme venait de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges s'exclama :

-AH ah ! Tu trembles, carcasse !

-Non, fit il lâchant le livre, On a un problème !

-Lequel ? Ton père veut venir passer le week-end par ce que supporter ta mère c'est toujours une scéance de torture !

Lui tendant la main, il déclara :

-Viens avec moi.

Bloody saisit sa paume et, se télé transportant elle arriva sur l'Héliporteur où, sans qu'elle le sache, Blue était en pleine discussion avec Fury. Le dieu de la mort, revêtant son armure, entra en trombe et sans frapper dans le bureau de Fury où ils trouvèrent une Blue couverte de plaie dus aux explosions et aux pierres, fourbue, épuisée par les nuits qu'elle avait passé à veiller Stark et affamée. Haussant un sourcil devant l'état pitoyable de son amie, Bloody demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

L'agent les détailla tout les deux. Autour de son œil gauche, les plaies laissées par les pierres s'infectaient. Elle se précipita vers Loki – seul marque rassurante de présence divine- et le sera dans ses bras alors que Bloody, sceptique, allait échanger avec son petit ami un regard plus qu'évocateur, le regarda demander :

-Fury, comment ce fait il qu'étant le dieu de la mort je sens si les gens vont mourir ou non et que là je sens que Stark est en train de mourir ?

S'en était trop pour Blue qui tomba dans les pommes sitot cette phrase prononcée. Alors que Bloody tentait infructueusement de la réveiller, le dieu regarda le visage de Fury se décomposer avant de soupirer :

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Il se téléporta jusqu'à l'hôpital le proche où on emmenait le génie en salle d'opération. Le regardant, pâle comme la mort, un vieux générateur dans la poitrine, le dieu jura :

-Allez respire, andouille. Respire. Je suis le dieu de la mort et je t'interdis de mourir, c'est clair ? Et même si ça ne l'est pas t'as interet à m'obéir !

-Il ne respire plus, déclara un chirurgien, Où est l'oxygène ?

-J'étais sérieux Tony, déclara il, et si tu meurs je te jure que je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs pendant l'éternité.

Cette menace sembla opérer et, comme un zombi dans un vieux film d'horreur, le jeune homme se redressa sur la civière comme hors d'une tombe. Une infirmière tomba dans les pommes alors que le chirurgien tentait de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas mort. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, Stark avait deux certitudes : il n'était plus en égypte et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Affolé, il chercha de yeux l'agent mystérieux qu'il ne trouva nul part :

-Où est elle ? Demanda il.

-Monsieur, fit le chirurgien, Il faut que vous vous rallongiez, vous avez besoin de soin…

-Allez vous faire foutre j'ai besoin de réponse. Où est elle ?

Loki, un sourire aux lèvres, retira son armure et s'approcha de Stark qui, même blessé, revenant de la mort et à moitié drogué se battait verbalement avec les médecins. Avec sa nonchalance habituel, le dieu s'exclama :

-Eh ! Tête de nœud !

-Loki ?

-Rasé t'es encore plus moche que tout !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as faillit mourir, vieux, alors suis les conseils des médecins pour une fois !

-Loki, murmura il, Où est elle ?

-Elle ? Qui elle ?

-Cette jeune femme… Mais attend une seconde : des médecins, toi, un hôpital… On est en Amérique ?

-Et même à New York ! Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Stark, que ces réponses avait boulversé, se ralongea sur la civière et murmura, fermant les yeux:

-J'en sais rien.

Les médecins retournèrent à leurs occupations alors que Loki repartait sur l'Héliporteur. Revenant dans le bureau de Fury, il trouva Blue par terre et Bloody à demi endormie, piaffant pour retourner à Paris. Fury, l'œil noir, s'exclama :

-Taisez vous !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Vous tombez bien d'ailleurs j'ai un criminelle à vous faire traquer !

-Ah ! Fit la jeune femme aux yeux rouges alors que Blue se redraissait, se remétant peu à peu de la nouvelle, Enfin je vous reconnais ! Quel criminelle ?

-Un cannibale. On l'appel Buffalo Bill par ce qu'il saigne ses victimes comme un cow boy ses vaches.

-Et bah fallait le dire ! Loki, vient on y va ! Blue, toi tu restes ici et tu te reposes, pigé ?

-Euh… Je vais essayé…

Saisissant Loki par le poignet, ils se télé transportèrent à Paris où la jeune femme se changea en déesse avant de déclarer :

-Alors alors alors ! Commençons par…  
-Le palais des assassinés, la coupa Loki, je sais. On y va !

Claquant des doigts, ils arrivèrent dans une contrée incroyable où tout semblait de glace et de flamme. Se détournant d'un palais fait de diamant et d'os, Bloody hurla :

-Buffalo Bill ! Ses victimes ! Debout là dedans !

Aussitôt apparurent six personnes : cinq jeunes femmes un peu enrobées portant des vêtements récents et un homme qui n'était plus qu'un squellette portant des vêtements de cow boy. Sa machoire avait été fracturée. Regardant celui ci, Bloody demanda :

-Buffalo ?

-Qui t'as dis que je m'appelais comme ça, poupée ? S'enquit le squeullette.

Donnant sans scrupule un coup de poings dans la bouche du mort, la jeune femme s'exclama :

-Je recommence : Buffalo ?

-Eh ! S'exclama il remontant ses dents, je perd ma machoire !

-M'en fou, t'es mort !

-Et si je ne peux pas parler sans ma machoire, tête de nœud ?

-Repette que je te casse le nez !

-Oh, l'arreta le squeulette, Ça va… Ça va… Bon, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je roupillais tranquille et j'ai rendez vous avec le fantôme de Calamity Jane dans une demie heure ! Je suis pressé !

-On veut que tu nous parle de comment tu tuais tes vaches, avoua Loki.

-Et c'est vous qui me demandez ça ? S'étonna il. C'est pas vous le dieu de la mort aux dernières nouvelles ?

-Si.

-Bon bah des vaches mortes, vous devez bien savoir pourquoi elles sont mortes, non ?

-Dis le nous, Buffalo ! S'écria Bloody.

-Bon… Je commençais par leur foutre une balle dans le crâne et après je leur retirait la peau.

-Et si tu avais dus les manger, comment tu l'aurais fais ? Demanda Loki.

Le fantôme sembla offusqué :

-Moi ? Manger mes vaches ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis végétariens je vous rappel !

-On sait, mais fait un petit effort d'imagination… Fit Bloody sortant ses griffes en adamandium.

Elle le menaçait ainsi d'une séance de torture avec elle, ce qui était pire que la mort. Le squelette éclata de rire, ce qui fit se décrocher sa mâchoire qu'il raccrocha comme il put à son crâne :

-Désolé mais j'ai plus de chair à torturer ! S'exclama il, Vous m'avez tout enlevé la dernière fois que j'avais libérer un taureau dans la grande salle du conseil d'Asgard !

-Ah oui… Murmura Bloody rentrant ses griffes… C'est vrai… Mais si je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tes orteils tombent un par un ?

Le crâne sembla pâlir, laissant à nouveau tomber sa mâchoire. La racrochant, le mort déclara :

-Bon… Si je fais un effort… Oh non, je suis désolé, c'est trop dure ! Quand je pense aux yeux de marguerite…

-Et moi à tes orteils qui roulent par terre…

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Je pense que j'en mettrais dans une tarte ou un truc comme ça, pour pas sentir le gout quoi…

Loki et Bloody échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers les trois victimes qui gloussaient d'enfin rencontrer le dieu de la mort que toutes les âmes féminines désignaient comme « super canon » ou « d'un séduisant à peine comparable aux astres » selon la date de leur mort. La première, une brunette aux taches de rousseur, le salua :

-Bonjour monsieur Loki…

Les deux autres rirent alors que Loki déclarait :

-Bonjour Stacy. C'est à propos de votre meurtrier. Comment était il ? Le connaissiez vous ?

-Oh… Non, je ne le connaissais pas. Vous savez, il est rentré chez moi un soir et puis, pouf ! Je suis arrivé ici !

Les deux autres piaffèrent, énervant Bloody qui n'aimait pas qu'on regarde son petit ami de dieu de la mort. Le fantôme de Buffalo Bill, regardant à son poignet de squelette une montre inexistante, demanda :

-Est ce que je peux y aller ? J'ai rendez vous moi !

-Mais pauvre con ! S'exclama Bloody, Ça fait trois siècles que tu essayes de sortir avec Calimity Jane ! Ça marchera jamais !

-Ah oui ? On paris ?

Sur ces mots, l'homme disparut alors qu'une blonde platine déclarait, rougissant bien qu'elle soit morte :

-Bonjour monsieur Loki…

-Bonjour mademoiselle Fostine…

-Ah ah ! S'exclaffa Buffalo Bill ré apparaissant, Fostine… Quel nom de merde !

-Ta gueule Buffalo ! Hurla Bloody.

Le fantôme redisparut alors que la blonde déclarait, baissant les yeux, bégaillant à cause du regard d'un homme aussi séduisant que Loki sur elle, petite employée d'une maison de crème pour les pieds :

-J… Je… Suis un peu sur… Surprise de vo… votre dem.. demande de venir vous v… voir… je suis prof… profondém… profondément heureuse d'avoir en face de moi un dieu… homme… Aussi séduisant.

Bloody fusilla d'abord la blondasse du regard avant de se tourner vers Loki qui poussait un lourd soupir, habitué à ce genre de scène :

-Soit moins beau ! S'exclama la déesse.

-T'inquiète, il y a plus simple !

Saisissant la jeune femme par la main il l'amena à lui et posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors que, comme quand son cœur s'emballait, Bloody se transforma en une colonne de flamme alors que le dieu de la mort devenait de la glace, conservant un étrange équilibre entre eux. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, les trois pouffes semblaient sur le point d'éclater en sanglots lorsque Loki souffla à sa petite amie :

-Là, t 'es contente ?

-Tu sais t'y prendre avec les femmes. Bon, les mortes, qui est votre assassin ?

Les trois haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant rien. Loki leur demanda si elles se connaissaient, ce à quoi elles répondirent que non, ce qui fit réfléchir la déesse de la mort à haute voix :

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien les lier ? La beauté ? L'argent ?

-La connerie, souffla le dieu.

-Loki, soit sérieux deux minutes…

-Il est pas sérieux, déclara la blonde, Il est MORTELLEMENT CANON !

Les deux autres rirent alors que Bloody soupirait :

-T'as peut être raison pour la connerie…

-Ah ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ?

-Ça veut pas dire que tu n'as pas tord, lui rappela la déesse.

-Non mais je rêve, d'où est-ce que tu me parles comme ça toi ?

-D'où je veux ! I do what I want !

Le dieu poussa un soupir :

-C'est ma phrase ça !

-Rien à foutre ! Alors les mortes, quoi d'autres ?

-Euh… Rien. Firent elles en cœur.

-Ok, murmura Bloody, Bon, si vous avouez, Loki vous roule une pelle…

Alors que le dieu de la mort pâlissait, les trois s'écriairent d'une même voix, hurlant comme des poules pour se faire entendre :

-Il était petit !

-Grand !

-Blanc !

-Noir !

-Baraqué !

-Chinois !

-Moche !

-Canon !

-C'est à croire que vous avez pas été tuer par le même homme… Soupira Loki.

-Il était grand ! fit une.

-Noir, fit une autre.

-Et hyper baraqué, finit la troisième, alors, notre baiser ?

-…de terre, finit Bloody faisant apparaître une pelle qu'elle donna au dieu de la mort, je n'ai jamais parlé de baiser il me semble !

Loki éclata de rire avant de saisir la pelle et d'en saupoudrer les filles qui hurlèrent comme des cochons à l'abbatoire avant de disparaître. Le dieu, faisant disparaître la pelle, se tourna vers Bloody et regarda avec délice son corps entier avant de la prendre par la taille et de lui souffler :

-Bon… On sait que c'est un homme, noir, baraqué, grand, qui mange les gens… On progresse !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, convint la déesse.

Posant un baiser dans son cou, le dieu demanda en un murmure :

-Tu penses qu'on peut s'accorder deux heures de pauses après cet éreintant travail ?

-Hummmmmmm. Ça dépend pour quoi… ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais deviné.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme souffla, passant ses mains sous l'armure de son petit ami :

-Pour ça, je ne pense pas que Fury nous en voudra… Et même si il nous en veut… Tant pis !

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amoureux tournaient dans les rues de Washington là où le cannibale sévissait.

-Bon, récapitula Bloody, Où est-ce que se cacherait un cannibale noir, baraqué et grand qui s'appelerait Buffalo Bill ?

-Dans un restaurant pour végétarien ?

-Tu te fou de moi ?

-Bah vue comment le fantôme déteste manger de la viande, on peut se demander…

-Le fantôme et l'homme n'ont rien à voir ! Où est-ce que tu irais te caché, toi, si tu devais tuer des gens ?

-J'en ai tuer ma belle, n'oublie pas… Et je pense que j'irais me planquer dans une cave ou un truc dans le genre où on me trouverai as. Un sous sol, un gymnase désert, une baraque abandonné…

-Pas bête. Bon, alors on cherche notre meurtrier dans un coin paumé. Autre chose ?

-Hummm. Non.

-D'accord. On commence par où ? La balieue ?

-J'allais te le proposer.

Les dieux partirent vers la banlieue où Bloody repéra très vite un marchand embulant de beignet à la viande. Se tournant vers Loki, elle fit signe vers la peau noir, la grandeur et les muscles de l'inconnu avant de déclarer, faisant un clin d'œil :

-Et si Buffalo vendait de la chaire humaine ?

-Et bien vue que le fantôme…

-Ta gueule avec ce cow boy !

-A par ça, oui, ça me paraît probable. Vient, on va lui parler !

Les deux s'approchèrent et Bloody, hélant l'homme, s'exclama :

-Bonjour monsieur ! Joli temps, hein ?

-Pas mal, conséda il, Vous voulez des beignets ?

-Non, des informations, déclara la déesse, où étiez vous hier à deux heures du matin ?

-Hummm. Chez moi, mais si tu veux ma belle on peut être ensemble à cette heure là ce soir !

Loki vira au rouge, rageur que quelqu'un puisse faire de l'œil à sa petite amie. Il détestait cela de façon indescriptible et avait une envie folle d'envoyer l'homme aux enfers. Bloody, un sourire aux lèvres, poursuivit :

-Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

-Et bien, pour ce soir, peut être que toi ce serait une bonne idée…

-Oui, mais pour hier ?

-Ben… Je me suis entrainé avec des putes, ouais. J'en appelerais ce soir si tu veux, ma belle…

Bloody, voyant que si elle ne jouait pas la carte du sexe cet ignare ne lui dirait rien et ayant envie de rendre son petit encore plus jaloux, se prit au jeu :

-Avec plaisir mon tout beau… Mais fais attention, je suis très doué avec un fouet si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh… Murmura l'homme… Je vois le genre… Tu es une sale petite démone, hein ?

-Bien vue, fit elle avec un sourire. Et pour le trois de ce mois ci ? A minuit ?

-Ah ma belle, si je t'avais rencontré ce jour là je t'aurais baiser jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce le soir même !

« -Comme si Bloody pouvait demandé grâce là dedans… Songea Loki qui avait pourtant essayer, sans succés. »

-Je crois que ce soir c'est toi qui va demander grâce, fit la jeune femme. Et le premier ?

-Non, j'étais avec des putes.

Loki, n'en pouvant plus, s'exclama :

-Gros porc, arrète de la traiter comme une pute, merde !

-Oh, fit l 'homme attendrie qui dominait Loki d'une tête, il est meuuuuuuugnon le p'tiot ! Il veut se méler des jeux des grands ! Laisse moi niquer ta grande sœur, après on verra…

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se changea en dieu avant de se jeter sur l'homme qui ouvrait de grands yeux, ahuris. Lorsqu'il fut à terre, Loki sur la poitrine, celui ci s'écria :

-Tu vas mourir, connard de merde !

Bloody, saisissant le dieu de la mort, par le bras, l'écouté hurler :

-Lâche moi ! Je vais le buter cet enculé, ce petit fils de pute de merd…

-Loki, ta gueule ! Je vois que mes cours pour t'apprendre à utiliser les insultes t'ont servi, mais là tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes !

-Ouh… Murmura le suspect se frotant les mains… Une femme dominatrice… J'adore….

La déesse enflamma ses yeux avant de faire jaillir ses griffes de ses poings et de s'écrier :

-Toi petit enculé de fils de pute va te faire foutre, je suis pas d'humeur ! Loki, admetons que je te laisse le tuer…

-Exellente idée !

-Ta gueule quand je parle ! Donc, admetons… Comment tu vas faire pour foutre un mort en taule ?

Le dieu sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de murmurer :

-Merde ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Je peux lui faire mal au moins ? S'il te plaie !

-Tu as quel âge ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Euh… Plusieurs siècles, pourquoi ?

-On dirait un gamin de quatre ans !

-Pourquoi tu parles de Thor ?

-Bon… Vas y, mais ne le tu pas !

Alors que l'homme à terre envoyait un baiser à Bloody, celle ci lâcha Loki qui saisit son bras gauche et l'arracha sans plus de civilité. Alors que l'homme hurlait, la déesse s'exclama :

-Loki, je t'ai dis qu'on ne le tuais pas !

-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et le bras gauche ne sers à rien, tu l'as dis toi même en arrachant celui d'une mannequin qui me faisait des clins d'œil la semaine dernière !

-Bon… Soupira la jeune femme vaincue, Do what you want !

Le dieu, un sourire aux lèvres, se releva, lança le bras dans un coin avant de demander :

-Vous savez quelle est la salle d'entrainement la plus proche d'ici ?

-A deux rues, hurla l'homme à terre, L'oasis que ça s'appel !

-Ok, fit Bloody avec un sourire alors que Loki redevenait un homme, on y va ?

Les deux se rendirent dans un vieux club où les murs tombaient en ruine et où la salle n'avait de sportif que le nom, des buveurs de bièvre y mangeant des chips. Un seul homme y boxait à mains nues, les poings à la hauteur des yeux. Bloody s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes ici pour avoir des informations !

-Ah ? Allez y, fit il arrêtant de boxer. Vous êtes mignonne madame. C'est à propos de Charlie ?

-Charlie ?

-Oui, un mec du club qui s'entrainait aussi. Il a disparut il y a trois jours et depuis pas de nouvelle !

-Ah, ça c'est interessent ! Fit le dieu, Il aimait la viande rouge ?

-Charlie ? Non, pas trop, pourquoi ?

-Savoir. On peut avoir son adresse ?

-Bien sure madame. Il habite au dessus du club, troisième porte à gauche au deuxième étage.

-Merci… Au fait merci qui ?

-Ethan.

Le duo s'en fut vers un petit escalier en bois pourri qu'ils grimpèrent avant d'arriver devant une porte au second à laquelle ils frappèrent. Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Loki enfonça la porte sans autre forme de civilité et s'engouffra dans une unique chambre qui puait le cadavre. Bloody alluma la lumière, laissant apparaître pas moins de trente corps éventré, bouillie, grillés, cru, tous couvert de marque de dent. La jeune femme poussa un soupir en voyant Ethan entré et écarquillait les yeux. Lui lançant un téléphone, elle déclara :

-Appelez la police. Est ce que Charlie est là ?

-Euh… Bredouilla l'homme… Non, je ne crois pas. Il a un tatouage de dauphin dans le cou…

-Alors on a un suspect, déclara le dieu, Charlie a-t-il une maison de vacance ?

-Euh… Non. Mais sa grand mère vit à deux rues d'ici. Vous sortez, vous allez tout droit et vous y êtes. C'est vieux et délabré, vous ne pouvez pas le manqué !

-Merci Ethan ! Fit Bloody partant en courrant avec le dieu.

Ils arrivèrent chez la grand mère dix minutes lus tard, mais durent enfoncé la porte là aussi. La vieille femme avait laissé un mot au concierge disant qu'elle était partit en vacances. Bloody s'engouffra dans la chambre alors que Loki fouillait la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et hurla :

-J'ai trouvé Charlie ! Au du moins sa tête…

-Ah ? Moi j'ai son corps ! En morceau, mais là !

-On tourne en rond, fit le dieu.

-Oui, mais on a trouvé une piste ! Buffalo doit vivre quelque part dans les environs !

-Oui, mais où ?

Venant dans la cuisine, la déesse déclara :

-On s'en fou, passe moi ton téléphone que j'appel Fury !

-Si tu veux…

Le dieu le lui passa avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la grand mère et de chercher des clefs que le meurtrier aurait pus utiliser. Il ne trouva rien et revint alors que Bloody racrochait.

-Ils arrivent, déclara elle, tu as quelque chose ?

-De la poussière ! Et toi ?

-Rien non plus. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizzare qu'il vive là ?

-Euh… Non, je ne trouve pas, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que pour qu'il saigne ses victimes comme Buffalo le végétarien il doit être très instruit et un mec très instruit ici c'est aussi rare que moi voulant un gosse !

-Ça t'arrive ?

-Quand je suis bourré.

-Tu me rassures. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais d'enfant au moins ?

-T'inquiète, moi non plus ! Tiens, tant que j'y pense, tu n'as pas trouvé bizzare qu'Ethan ait été tout seul à s'entrainer ?

-C'est à dire ?  
-Bah pendant que les autre ne faisaient rien lui il boxait…

-Il aime peut être plus le sport ?

-Ou alors il est moins bien intégrer par ce qu'il est arrivé il y a pas longtemps… Je l'ai trouvé très bien élevé aussi…

-Je confirme. Ça vaut le coup d'aller vérifié !

Les deux rebroussèrent chemin mais à la salle, Ethan avait disparut. Ils parcoururent la ville tout l'après midi, sans réussir à rien. Ils finirent par décider de retourner à Paris où ils mangèrent une pizza et burent une bière avant de reprendre leur BD. Vers minuit, une idée lumineuse naquit dans l'esprit de Bloody qui s'exclama :

-Loki on est des cons !

-Ah ? Pourquoi tu le remarques seulement maintenant?

-Par ce que Buffalo Bill, on peut l'appeler Ethan, a tuer Charlie il y a trois jours…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors il ne l'a pas mangé mais la fait avec la fille aux enfers… Donc il ne doit manger que les filles et donc il va avoir faim !

-Et donc ?

-Et donc où va il aller chercher une victime ?

-Ben… J'en sais rien !

-Mais dans un endroit qu'il connaît !

-Mais encore ?

-On a plus qu'à retourner à Washington et demander à tout le monde où il va d'habitude !

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Mais à cette heure ci ma belle tu vas te faire huer !

-Je leur dirait que « bande de naze, la vie c'est fait pour être fun ! ».

-Bon… Allez, vient !

Il prit sa main et ils se téléportèrent à Washington où Bloody alla frapper chez un homme qui leur avait laissé son adresse durant son interrogatoire et cogna jusqu'à ce qu'il vint lui ouvrir bayant :

-Bonsoir…

-… Dites, Ethan, où est-ce qu'il aime aller ?

-Lui ?... A la bibliothèque…

-Non, ailleurs.

-A la morgue…

-Non plus.

-Et a un club où il rencontre plein de fille mignonne. Il en ramène au club parfois…

-Vous savez où est ce club ?

-Euh… Oui ! A cinq rues d'ici.  
-Merci, fit Loki, Bonne nuit !

Ils partirent en courant et trouvèrent en effet, dans un quartier un peu moins craignos, un immeuble qui se vidait. Sur la porte était épinglé le mot « Club des amoureux de la terreur, réunion ce soir jusqu'à vingt deux heure ». Un homme échevelé tentait de lire en petits caractères un épais livre. Bloody, se précipitant sur lui, demanda :

-Ethan, il était là ce soir ?

-Monsieur Mcgregor ? Bien entendu, c'est un homme très soigné et très gentil. Pourquoi ?

-Soigné ? Gentil ? Où vit il ?

-Et bien il a deux domiciles, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il vous manque trois filles ? Demanda Loki.  
-Euh… En effet, les trois seules qui n'avaient pas de gardiens à par mademoiselle Stone…

-Stone ? Fit Bloody, elle vit où ?

-Je vais vous donner l'adresse, vous avez l'air pressé.

-Oui, et appelez la police, dites leur d'aller au domicile de Stone ! Hurla Bloody comme si il avait été sourd.

Il leur donna avant que les deux ne se précipite dans les rues, bousculant, hurlant, sautant, insultant, s'excusant, pour finalement arriver devant une maison luxueuse dont la porte était ouverte. Alors que Bloody s'y précipitait, Loki murmura :

-Je comprends mieux… Une double vie. Les pauvres ne doivent pas savoir que Buffalo Bill existe, c'est pour ça que ses autres victimes ne sont pas apparut au palais des assassinés.

La jeune femme arriva dans un salon maculé de sang où Ethan, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, était penché sur Stone et mangeait à grandes bouchées la gorge de la jeune femme. Bloody s'écria :

-Ethan !

Avec un sourire sanglant, le cannibale se releva et jeta un regard au duo avant de s'élancer vers eux, sortant de sa poche un poignard. Bloody s'attendait à ce qu'il transperce Loki, et ne l'attendait pas de griffe fermes mais elle se trompait. D'ordinnaire les tueurs tuaient ce qu'ils pensaient dominer l'autre dans un duo, et là il devait penser que c'était lui, mais Ethan fit autre chose. Il changea son arme de main à la dernière minute et, fonçant vers Bloody, elle vit le dieu de la mort s'interposé entre elle et la lame vint transpercer le ventre de Loki. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que Bloody se jetait sur lui et le prenait dans ses bras, regardant son teint se décolorer :

-Loki ! Loki ! Dis moi quelque chose !

-Rattrape… le.  
-Surement pas ! Je vais rester avec toi et appeler la police !

Il l'attira à lui et, son visage blême à cause de la tache de sang qui s'épaississait sur son abdomen s'élargissant, murmura :

-Vas y. Rattrape ce fils de pute. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme l'embrassa avant de partir en courant poursuivre le tueur. Elle traversa les rues désertes en entendant les sirènes de la police hurler, prévenue par le vigile du club. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arréter de courir, toutes griffes dehors, même en pensant à Loki qui se vidait de son sang ou à la police qui lui demanderait ce qui s'était passé.

Elle eu du mal à rattraper l'homme sur la troisième avenu, sautant de taxi jaune et taxi jaune avec l'agilité d'un chat. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dans la nuit. La jeune femme se rua sur lui alors qu'il tournait l'angle d'une rue, renversant une femme qui s'exclama :

-Grossier personnage !

-Cannibale, corrigea Bloody la renversant à son tour. Cannibale.

Elle sauta sur un toit, un autre, puis redescendit dans une ruelle, tomba sur une poubelle, puis se releva et reprit sa traque. Elle finit par le prendre au piège dans un cul de sac. Crut elle. L'homme se précipita contre le mur et, comme si il s'envolait, le passa sans mal. La jeune femme sauta d'un toit à l'autre avant d'attérir sur ses pieds et de recommencer à courir, les poumons en feu.

L'homme qui avait plus de l'animal courut encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que deux faisceaux lumineux de tombent du ciel, le suivant à la trace. Levant les yeux, Bloody trouva Fury aux commandes de l'Héliporteur, qui projetait de la lumière sur l'homme. Une voix déclara :

-Ethan Mcgregor, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-Ce n'est pas un homme, hurla Bloody sautant au dessus d'une grille suivant le cannibale, c'est un animal !

Fury sembla l'entendre et déclara :

-Animal, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, torture et cannibalisme !

Bloody continua à courir jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle ne jette sur les jambes du cannibale, le faisant trébucher. Celui ci se débatit, la griffa, la mordit, mais ne se rendit pas compte que quatre griffes en adamandium était planté dans ses cuisses. Quelques minutes plus tard Logan, Fury, deux agents du SHIELD et Coulson débarquaient à terre et, alors que les deux agents aidaient Coulson à passer à Animal une muselière et à lui mettre des menottes ainsi qu'une camisole de force, Logan vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras :

-Ah ! Je savais que tu serais une grande chercheuse de criminelle !

-Elle tient de vous, fit Fury avec un sourire. Mademoiselle, en attendant que le SHIELD emprisonne Animal, voulez vous montez ? Loki vous attend là haut.

-Loki ? Il va bien ? Il…

-Il se remet comme toujours, résuma Fury.

Bloody monta avec son père et Fury et trouva, comme elle l'attendait, Loki dans le hall, barbouillé de sang, mais qui souriait jusqu'à ses oreilles sur son teint pâle. Se jetant dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent alors que Logan murmurait un « Ma petite fille est devenu grande… » et que Fury lui répondait « Vous l'avez toujours connu grande… ».

Enfin, Animal, Coulson et les deux agents arrivèrent. Le cannibale eu un grand sourire et déclara mystèrieusement :

-Vous avez interet à vous bariccadez, Bloody, vous aussi Fury.

-Ah ? Fit celui ci. Et pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je sais où je dois frapper… Mordre pardon. Pour faire mal, déclara il alors que Coulson lui disait de se taire.

Un grand rire ébranla l'agent du SHIELD avant qu'Animal ne murmure :

-Je ne parle de pas de fantasme comme tuer votre femme, vous n'en avez pas, de fils non plus d'ailleurs, mais je crois savoir que je pourrai manger Antony Stark… Ça ne vous ferez pas plaisir… Avec son aventure en égypte, il est très faible, alors vous pensez bien que le manger maintenant ne serait pas une partie de pure plaisir… JE vais attendre un peu…

Alors que le teint de Fury se décolorait, il continua :

-Quand à vous Bloody, si votre petit ami est un dieu, ce n'est pas le cas de votre amie Jade, ni de Karl, ni d'Ava… Oui, je sens que je vais me régaler. Dans un futur proche.

Alors que les agents l'amenaient dans une cellule, Bloody échangea avec Fury un regard inquiet. Que cela signifiait il ?

-Comment… Commença elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, fit l'homme. Mais il doit il y avoir une fuite au SHIELD. Il faut que je la trouve.

-Faites attention… Chantonna au loin la voix d'Animal… J'arrive…

Loki et Bloody échangèrent un regard avant que Logan ne pousse un soupir et ne déclare :

-Pour savoir autant de chose sur la mission foireuse il est dans l'équipe d'ARK.

-Fantôme ?

-Il n'aime que faire des bêtises, pas s'associer à des cannibales, déclara Logan qui connaissait très bien les agents.

-Vincent ?

-Trop bête.

-Cupidon ?

-Trop rêveur.

-Kev' ?

-Trop peace et Love.

-Faucon ?

-Pff… Il sait à peine où est le Nord du Sud !

-ARK ?

Une étrange impression se peignit dans les yeux de Logan avant qu'il ne murmure :

-Peut être. Elle est douée, c'est sure, mais elle aussi maligne qu'un renard.

-Blue ? Demanda Loki, Un traitre ?

-Elle aurait aussi put avoir des liens avec les vautours, déduisit Fury, et faire se scratcher l'avion.

-Mais Blue ne ferait jamais de mal à Stark ! S'écria Bloody hors d'elle.

-Je ne parierais pas là dessus, fit Fury. Après tout, qui sait ?

-Moi, déclara Bloody. Je la connais et elle est bien la dernière personne sur terre à vouloir faire du mal à Stark !

Fury ne semblait pas convaincue. Il faudrait qu'il demande à ARK ce qu'elle en pensait. Une fois qu'elle se serait reposée, remise, reprit l'entrainement et aurait le cerveau clair, à savoir dans longtemps. Il poussa un soupir :

-Loki, Bloody, merci pour tout.

-Bah… De rien.

-Pour vous remerciez, fit Logan , On vous offre deux semaines de vacances aux Antilles dans un palace ! Alors ? Heureux ?

Bloody, un sourire aux lèvres, se posta devant le dieu de la mort et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer, mettant dans sa voix autant de sensualité que possible :

-Je sens que, comme disent les mortes, ça va être MORTEL…

Mery Christmas 

L'alarme se déclencha à dix heure du matin au SHIELD, heure où l'Héliporteur était en ébulition. Personne ne sut comment il avait fait. Mais il l'avait fait. Le vingt deux décembre, à dix heure du matin, Animale, le cannibale le plus dangereux de tout les temps s'échappa de sa prison du SHIELD, portant encore sa muselière. Personne ne put rien faire, et les quelques agents qui tentèrent de l'arréter finirent manger, arraché par des ongles ou bien explosés contre les murs. On raconta, et la caméra vidéo du SHIELD l'atteste, que l'homme fredonnait :

-Moi, Animal ais faim,

Je veux de la viande d'homme qui fond dans mes mains,

Je vais me venger, devenir un abattoir,

Qu'en dise mes mâchoires,

Elles seront agressives,

J'arrive.

Fury entra dans un état de panique si affreux qu'il fallut cinq heure pour le calmer. Il décida finalement de s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'où on ne le revit pas et se pencha sur le dossier du traitre qui n'était pas ARK, elle était bien trop attaché à Stark pour ça-.

Il fit venir quelqu'un qu'il ne reçut pas et le premier signe de vie fut donner aux agent le lendemain lorsque la voix du général résonna à cinq heure dans tout l'Héliporteur :

-ARK ! Debout que je vous étripe ! ARK !

Tous savaient qu'il ne l'étriperait pas, mais l'agent ARK passait tellement de temps à faire des bêtises que Fury avait enregistrer ce message pour l'appeler. Aussi Blue se réveilla elle en surssaut alors que l'appelle tournait en boucle et, sautant dans sa combinaison, regarda les flocons se coler aux vitres de l'Héliporteur avant de sortir de la chambre en courant, laissant Faucon, Fantôme, Kev', Vincent et Cupidon grommeler. A moitié dans les choux dus à son réveil forcé, elle arriva en même temps qu'un homme devant le bureau de Fury qu'elle bouscula sans scrupule, déclarant :

-Mais c'est moi ARK, pauvre con !

Elle entra sans frapper et trouva l'homme extrèmement pâle qui déclara trop vite :

-ARK, je vous charge d'une mission.

N'en ayant pas eu depuis l'égypte, trois mois auparavant la jeune femme demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Protection de personne.

-Merde, jura elle, Morte ou vive ?

-Vive.

-Double merde.

-Je vais vous présenter la personne, même si je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà…

Disant cela un homme entra dans la pièce, ce qui arracha un hoquet à Blue. Se tournant vers Fury, elle demanda :

-Vous êtes sure que…

-Oui. C'est à vous de le faire.

Cela ne sembla pas amuser Blue qui se retourna et toisa Stark du regard, savourant plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer qu'il soit guérit. Celui ci ne la reconnu pas, à l'évidence, et Fury, très protocolaire, les présenta :

-Agent ARK, voici Antony Stark. Tony, l'agent ARK.

-Désolé, fit celui ci, mais il n'y a que deux personnes sur terre qui s'appel ARK : le générateur qui me maintient en vie et quelqu'un dont je ne parlerai pas alors il va falloir changer de nom !

-Allez vous faire foutre, jura Blue.

-Très aimable. Fury, je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de protection : j'ai l'armure !

-Ton voyage en égypte à régler toutes ses questions je crois, trancha Fury.

-Vas y, va crier sur tout les toits ce qui s'est passé, jura Iron man.

-Elle est au courant.

-Même. Est-ce que tu as avancé sur ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Tony, hier le cannibale le plus dangereux existant s'est échappé, alors non, je n'ai pas cherché !

-Zut. C'est pas grave, je trouverai bien tout seul. Ah ! Tant que j'y pense !

Il sortit de sa poche une puce qu'il donna à Fury :

-Tu l'as oublié la dernière fois, déclara il.

-Ah ? Oui, merci. Je vais appeler Bloody et Loki. Ils sont surement en danger. ARK, vous allez veiller sur Monsieur Stark jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé Animal. Comprit ?

Blue lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer ce rôle, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de faire « oui » de la tête et de déclarer :

- Moi, Animal ais faim,

Je veux de la viande d'homme qui fond dans mes mains,

Je vais me venger, devenir un abattoir,

Qu'en dise mes mâchoires,

Elles seront agressives,

J'arrive.

-Très drôle, ARK. Vous partez tout de suite avec Stark et je vous défend de le quitter d'une semelle, comprit ?

-J'ai un rendez vous, déclara le génie, Avec les autres Avengers et les Spaces… pour fêter Noël.

Blue leva la tête, surprise. Elle était une Spaces, aussi pourquoi n'avait elle pas eu vent de cette réunion ? Une étrange tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Stark alors que Fury déclarait :

-Sans Blue ?

-Ouais. Mais je suis sure qu'elle finira par venir.

-Tu te fais des illusions, déclara le borgne. Tu espères qu'elle vienne depuis quoi… Six ans ?

-Sept. Mais je suis sure qu'elle va venir.

La jeune femme eu une brusque envie d'éclater de rire mais elle se retint et fit simplement comprendre à Fury qu'elle allait préparer ses affaires. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard au milieu d'une discution où il était question de la mission en égypte. Les deux cessairent de parler et Blue partie avec Stark dans une voiture luxueuse, ce qui n'était pas son quotidien. Pendant ce temps, blotit l'un contre l'autre dans leur confortable canapé, Bloody et Loki regardaient un film d'horreur tout en mangeant du Nutella à la petite cuiller.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Bloody se jetait dessus. Voyant SHIELD apparaître, elle décrocha :

-Allo ! C'est Bloody !

-Bonjour, la salua Fury, Etes vous au courant ?

-De quoi ? S'enquit la déesse. Qu'on est tous des dingues ? Oui !

-Qu'Animal c'est échappé hier.

-Ah non, ça je ne savais pas. Vous voulez que je prévienne Ava, Karl et Jade ?

-Oui, je veux bien. J'ai mis Stark sous surveillance, j'ai confiance.

-Très bien, je vais les prévenir. On vous a dit qu'on avait rendez vous pour Noël avec les autres ?

-Oui. A plus tard Bloody.

La déesse racrocha avant de passer un coup de fil à ses amis qu'elle trouva en plein préparatif de mariage, avant un ballet et enfin en pleine entrainement. Tous avait l'air en chaire et en os, ce qui la rassura avant de raccrocher et de déclarer, retirant à Loki le pot de Nutella.

-Eh ! S'exclama il, Rend moi ça !

-Non, c'est le mien !

-C'est de la nourriture digne des dieux ! S'écria il se levant, Rend moi ça !

-Négatif. Animal s'est enfuit.

-Merde, jura il. Il y a des morts ?

-Pas que le SHIELD sache.

-Tant pis. On est pas sencé aller acheter des cadeaux pour la bande aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien… On était sencé mais étant donné qu'un cannibale traine dans les rues...

-Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu as peur de lui ?

-Bien sure que non ! Mais c'est toi qu'il a troué de part en part, pas moi !

-On s'en fou ! Allez, on va aux galerie Lafayette et faire nos emplettes ! On offre un cadeau à Blue ce coup ci ?

-Comme tout les ans ! Peut être qu'elle va venir cette année !

-Ça m'étonnerait, fit Bloody, Sinon Stark aurait déjà appeler en hurlant de joie. Qu'est ce qu'on va prendre à ton frère ?

-Bah… On vera bien !

Les deux enfilèrent une veste avant de sortir dans la capitale déserte où la neige avait recouvert les trottoirs. Bloody, prise par le froid, se mit à claquer des dents alors que le dieu de la mort la prenait dans ses bras, empéchant le froid de la toucher. Ils traversèrent la ville sous les regards réprobateurs des quelques vieux qui faisaient encore leurs achats de Noël et arrivèrent dans le grand magasin où ils se contentèrent de se tenir la main. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage vêtement où Bloody se dirigea vers chez les hommes. Saisissant avec un sourire un chapeau melon, elle demanda, se tournant vers Loki :

-Ton père aimerait ce truc je suis sure !

-T'exagère ! S'exclama le dieu fouillant dans une pile d'écharpe, Il a mauvais gout mais tout de même !

-Mais si ! Insista la jeune femme le métant sur sa tête, Regarde !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer, ironique :

-Je suis Odin, père de toute choses ! Tremblez carcasses !

-Il ne dirait pas tremblé carcasses !

-Ah oui ! Pardon ! Se reprit la jeune femme, Faites des gosses, qu'y disait, faites des gosses !

-C'est déjà mieux, fit Loki pouffant.

-Ou alors : La guerre n'est qu'un commencement !

-Là on croirait Thor !

Avec un sourire, Bloody demanda :

-Alors ce chapeau ?

-Bon, d'accord, même si ma mère va gueuler ! A moi de trouver le cadeau de Logan !

-Oh là… Murmura la jeune femme.

Le dieu s'approcha d'un stand de cravate et en saisit une bleue :

-Très classe, non ?  
-Si tu veux absolument qu'il t'étripe, oui, fit Bloody avec un sourire. Par ce qu'il va croire que c'est pour notre mariage !

-Oh ça c'est une super idée ! S'exclama Loki, On va lui offrir un faux faire part de mariage !

-Mais il va te tuer !

-Je sais bien ! Mais imagine sa tête !

-Sa tête j'en sais rien, fit Bloody, Mais la tienne je la voie bien clouée par trois griffes en adamandium au dessus du buffet !

Loki éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers un stand tenu par une vieille femme qui sourit en les voyant arriver. Loki saisit un carton blanc décoré de dentelle rose et de fleur avec une pièce montée et deux colombes :

-On prend celui là !

-Tu ne tiens pas à la vie ? Demanda ironiquement Bloody.

-Pas du tout ! Alors le message… « Vous êtes convié au mariage de Bloody et Loki, Bon baiser sucré. La réception aura lieu à l'Eglise Notre-Dame le vingt janvier. Au menu : dragées, nœud rose et »…

Il hésita un instant, puis un étrange sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres :

-… « Berceau pour la future maman. »

Bloody, hilare, entendit la vieille femme lui lancer un « Félicitation » alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

-Loki, mon père va te tuer !

-Je sais ! Merci madame ! Alors, que vas tu trouver à ta chère maman ?

-Euh… Un foulard en soie ? Ou un truc dans le genre. Et la tienne ?

-La mienne ? Mais elle a déjà tout ce qui existe en fringue ! Mon père en sait quelque chose ! Qu'est ce qu'on prend à Jade ?

-Escarpin.

-Karl ?

-Gant de Boxe.

-Ava ?

-Robe.

-Stark ?

-Une photo de Blue. Ou peut être un manuel du petit chimiste, à voir !

-Thor ?

-Euh… Un pare à tonnerre ?

-J'aurai proposé une paire de chaussette !

Ils partirent d'un grand rire et s'enfoncèrent dans le magasin alors que, en Amérique, Blue descendait dans l'atelier où Stark travaillait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle le trouva assit par terre et train de réparer un morceau de l'armure qui avait été percée par des balles. Entrant, elle remarqua qu'une chanson d'une vieille comédie musicale qu'elle reconnu comme « Belle » du bossu de notre dame résonnait, elle se racla la gorge et appela :

-Monsieur Stark ?

-Oui, copieuse ?

-ARK.

-C'est pareil ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Votre soirée. Je suis sencé vous coller, aussi je vais le faire mais je dois être au courant de vos moindre fais et gestes.

-Ah ? Sur le bureau, il y a un l'agenda que JARVIS tient pour moi !

S'approchant de celui ci, la jeune femme trouva un agenda électronique ouvert à la page du vingt trois décembre. A côté de celui ci, elle trouva avec stupeur une photo d'elle en Egypte lors au retour d'une patrouille, couverte d'eau glacée dans sa combinaison noire. Un peu grisée, elle se força à lever les yeux vers l'ordinateur du jeune homme. Elle bougea la souris et trouva un dossier insoupçonnable : qui contenait toutes les photos que l'équipe avait prise en égypte. Elle y figurait, plein de fois, mais elle s'étonna de trouver une vidéo sur laquelle Cupidon, à moitié saoul, la faisait danser contre son grès sur la même chanson que celle qui résonnait dans la pièce. Cela rassura la jeune femme qui avait crus un instant qu'Iron man aimait les comédies musicales.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda elle désignant la photo.

Le génie leva les yeux et, surprit, se leva et saisit le cliché, déclarant seulement :

-A moi.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda elle bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

-Un rêve, ou du moins je l'ai longtemps crus ! Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir ?

-Ces photos devraient être au SHIELD !

-Nick Fury a oublié la carte d'appareil ici il y a un mois !

-Dans ce cas on fait un marché, fit Blue, Je ne dis rien à Fury, mais vous répondez à mes questions.

Antony poussa un long soupir, exaspérer :

-D'accord…

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à cette fille ?  
-Elle m'a sauvé la vie… Et elle connaît quelqu'un que je veux retrouver… Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, bien sure. Qui est cette personne que vous cherchez ?

-Elle s'appel ARK.

-Et cette agent du SHIELD ? Pourquoi avez vous tirez son portrait, et pourquoi écoutez vous cette chanson ?

-Je suis férue de comédie musicale et je trouve la lumière excellente…

-Menteur. Elle vous plait.

-C'est un pacte ou une interview ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Rompez, agent ARK.

-Bien monsieur Stark. Au fait monsieur Stark ?

-Oui ?  
-J'espère qu'Animal va vous bouffez en commençant par le cœur, même si ça risque d'être un peu dure !

Sur ces mots, Blue remonta à l'étage, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit sur un canapé et réalisa, non sans joie, que son premier amour ne l'avait pas oublié, même si il ne la reconnaissait pas. Mais elle savait ne plus avoir grand chose à voir avec l'ancienne Blue, même le nom. Elle regarda la pendule qui indiquait dix huit heure et s'avança vers une monstrueuse bibliothèque de DVD et attrapa un film qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années : Scream. Ayant envie de le regarder, elle fit comme chez elle et mit le film, souriant dès que l'un des personnages recevait le coup de fil « Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ? ». Stark émergea de son atelier une heure plus tard et, amusé, vint rejoindre l'agent dans le salon où ils passèrent la soirée à rire.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Antony dans sa chambre et Blue dans le canapé, le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme, perplexe, alla décrocher et entendit une voix semblable à celle de Scream demander :

-Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ?

Avec un sourie, l'agent, dans sa combinaison grise, déclara, s'approchant de la porte de la chambre du génie :

-Hummm. Titanic.

-Mais c'est pas un film d'horreur ça !

-On voit que vous n'avez jamais vue Léonardo Dicaprio jouer pendant trois heures…

Disant cela elle poussa la porte, trouvant Antony debout, son téléphone à l'oreille, déclarant :

-J'ai entendu la chanson, c'est bien assez.

Raccrochant, Blue murmura, amusée, ayant à nouveau l'impression d'avoir dix sept ans :

-Il le joue demain au cinéma, je vous emmenerais le voir !

Iron man surssauta et se retourna avant de voir l'agent déclarer, amusée, fermant la porte :

-A demain, monsieur Stark.

-A demain, agent ARK.

Alors que Blue se couchait dans son canapé, à l'autre bout du monde, Bloody saisit un polochon et l'envoya sur Loki sans plus de civilité. Soudain, un éclair traversa l'appartement et Thor apparut, recevant sans ce que cela soit voulu un polochon dans la tête.

-Eh ! S'exclama il, je suis Thor !

-Désolé, fit Bloody, pas fait exprés !

Un autre polochon frappa la tête du dieu du tonnerre qui se tourna vers son frère qui déclara :

-Ça c'était exprés !

-Connard !

-Toi même !

-Où est-ce que je dors ? Demanda le dieu.

-Euh… Chambre d'ami ? Elle est libre !

-Parfait ! Avez vous jouer à l'obèse ?

Le dieu de la mort et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard avant de demander d'une même voix :

-Qui ça ?

-Et bien l'obèse habillé en rouge avec une barbe blanche !

-Le père Noël, traduisit Loki, Oui, on a fait les courses, pas toi ?

-Si… Enfin en partie ! J'ai rien trouvé pour maman !

-Moi non plus… Tu as prit quoi à Odin ?

-Un sanglier à puce, avoua le dieu avec un sourire. Et vous ?

-Très original… Soupira Bloody. Un chapeau.

-J'adore le jour de l'obèse ! S'exclama le dieu du tonnerre, C'est toujours si drôle quand on est tous autour du sapin à chanter « Petit Papa Noël » !

-Euh… Fit Loki, Il n'y a que toi et Jade qui chantaient et Stark et Bloody et essayent de vous faire taire en vous balançant de la buche de Noël en plein tête !

-Et ça ne marche pas, conclut la déesse. Il va falloir qu'on trouve autre chose cette année !

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller me coucher ! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive ?

-Ce con, fit Bloody désignant Loki, m'avait volé mon pot de Nutella !

-De quoi ? S'enquit Thor.

-C'est de la nourriture des dieux, mon frère ! S'exclama Loki.  
-Euh… Non. La nourriture des dieux c'est l'hydromel !

-Je te ferais gouter, tu verras !

Sur ce le dieu du tonnerre s'en fut dans sa chambre et les amoureux de la mort qui tut entendirent ses ronflements quelques minutes plus tard, les laissant continuer leur guerre d'oreiller. Cela se finit pour Loki, vous le pensez bien.

-Moi, Animal ais faim,

Je veux de la viande d'homme qui fond dans mes mains,

Blue entendit cette comptine à travers son sommeil et ne sut si elle était vraiment sussuré à son oreille ou non.

-… Je vais me venger, devenir un abattoir,

Qu'en disent mes mâchoires,

La jeune femme sortit doucement de son sommeil, jurant intérieurement contre l'idiot qui la réveillé à quatre heure du matin. Elle aurait hurlé « Stark, arrétez ! » si la voix n'avait pas continué :

-Elles seront aggrésives ,

-… J'arrive. Finit elle.

Rapide comme l'éclair elle sauta à bas du canapé et, tatonnant à Terre pour trouver l'arme d'HYDRA, regarda la haute stature muselée qui le dessinait devant elle, la dominant d'au moins deux têtes. Ne trouvant pas l'arme, elle se jeta sur le cannibale et attrapa son bras pour l'immobiliser, ce à quoi il se contenta de faire un grand geste, la balançant en travers de la pièce. Elle heurta douloureusement la cuisine aménagée en un « glang » sonore avant de se saisir d'un objet lourd tombé d'un placard : une poile à frire.

Elle se releva alors qu'Animal partait vers la chambre de Stark et lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête avant que l'homme ne se retourne, les yeux bouillant de haine. Il la saisit par le col et l'envoya à nouveau valser avec les casseroles alors que la porte de la chambre du génie s'ouvrait. Voyant qu'apparement son garde du corps avait quelques problèmes, il se glissa dans l'atelier sans qu'Animal lui prette attention. Blue revint à la charge, poêle en main, et frappa l'homme à la poitrine, bien qu'il ne sembla pas le sentir. Il la saisit par un bras et, la soulevant comme un vulgaire chaton, l'approcha de son visage et renifla son odeur avec insistance. L'agent en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui ne le fit pas plus réagir qu'une piqure moustique.

Au même moment, un lazer frappa de plein fouet le dos du cannibale qui lâcha ARK. Se retournant, Animal trouva Iron man dans son armure rouge et or qui ne semblait pas amusé de la situation :

-Sors de chez moi, dit l'homme.  
-Je vais te dévorer.

-Libre à vous si vous voulez vous casser les dents, mon armure est incassable. Alors maintenant sortez d'ici ou je vous tue.

-Tu ne peux pas, déclara Animal, Tu crois vraiment vraiment que je serai venu chez Iron man sans m'assurer d'une légère supériorité ?

Disant cela, il eu un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents en Adamandium. C'était le seul métal que l'armure ne pouvait pas contré, mais Animal n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir, une poêle à frire s'abbatant sur son crâne. L'homme, hurlant, se dirigea vers une fenêtre que Stark lui fit transpercé et tomer dans la mer, le frappant d'un lazer. Blue alluma la lumière alors qu'Iron man se tournait vers elle. Il ouvrit son masque et fixa avec surprise le visage de l'agent.

-Quoi ? Fit celle ci.

-Euh… Attendez.

Il saisit un miroir qui trainait sur la table et le donna à la jeune femme, faisant se refléter dedans un visage à demi noir de bleu dut à sa rencontre musclé avec la cuisine.

-L'horreur, soupira elle.

-Non, j'ai rarement vue une Elephant man aussi sexy !

-Très drôle ! Comment je vais faire ? Il y a une parade dans trois jours et si j'y arrive dans cet état, Fury va me tuer !

Se dirigeant vers le congélateur, Stark en sortit une poche de glace qu'il lança à la jeune femme avant de descendre dans l'atelier et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard sans son armure. Il s'approcha de Blue et maintint la poche sur son visage bleu avant de demander :

-C'est déguiser la parade ?

-Euh… En militaire, oui.

-Zut. On vous aurait mis en boxeuse après un match sinon !

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Blue demandait :

-On a testé votre courage, mais votre résistance ? Demain, Titanic, ça tient toujours ?

-Je ne vous aurais pas crus sadique…

-On connaît mal les gens.

-Dans ce cas d'accord. Mais si je meurs ce sera de votre faute !

-J'en prend la responsabilité. Aïe ! C'est froid !

-Chochotte.

-Chochotte vous même.

-C'est pas moi qui me plain à cause d'une poche de glace !

-Ni moi qui voit des papillons fluo quand j'ai de la fièvre !

-Comment vous savez que…

-La belle agent mystère m'a raconté deux ou trois trucs avec lesquelles je pourrai vous faire chanter !

-Elle vous a expliquez pourquoi on m'a remit le générateur que j'ai donné à une personne à qui je tenais ?

-Hummmm. Non. Ou peut être bien que oui…

-Soyez sérieuse.

-Oui, elle m'a dit pourquoi. Mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait envie que je vous le dise.

-Sans certitude, autant faire au feeling.

-Dans ce cas… L'agent qui était là bas a quelques rapport avec Blue. Des rapports très… Liés.

-Elles sont lesbiennes ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire sous sa poche de glace :

-Non ! L'agent que vous avez rencontré en Egypte EST Blue.

Le lendemain, Bloody se réveilla serré contre le torse nu de Loki et, bien au chaud dans leur nid douillet, elle nargua la neige du regard. Elle se blottit contre le dieu, mais ne put ignorer le « We wich you a merry chrismas », ni Thor qui pénétra dans leur chambre déguisé en père Noël. Loki, sortant des bras de Morphée, regarda son frère avec un mépris attesté avant de demander :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Joyeux Noël les amoureux ! S'exclama il faisant tinter une clochette doré, Oh Oh Oh ! Je suis l'obèse !

-Le père Noël, corrigea Bloody.

-Et je descend d'Asgard avec un pont arc en ciel ! Reprit Thor, Bonjour les petits enfants !

-Il a fumé quoi ? S'enquit Loki. Et le père Noël ne descend pas sur terre avec un pont arc en ciel mais avec des rennes !

Cela sembla surprendre Thor qui, d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître un traineau tiré par six rennes magnifiques. Avec un soupir, lissant sa barbe blanche, il déclara :

-Là je suis vraiment l'Obèse ! Oh Oh Oh !

Bloody, saisissant son oreiller, le colla sur sa figure et décréta :

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'il y aura des rennes dans ma chambre !

-Qu'est ce que tu as contre les rennes ? Demanda Thor faisant teinté sa clochette.

-Normalement rien, sauf quand ils sont dans ma chambre le matin de Noël avec un fou qui se prend pour un obèse !

-Le père Noël, corrigea Loki.

-M'en fou ! Trancha elle se cachant sous la couette, Je ne bougerai pas !

-Tiens j'ai oublié de vous dire, fit le dieu du tonnerre, Papa et Maman vont venir en début d'après midi pour faire Noël avec vous ! Maman a prévue un cadeau pour Bloody très…

Voyant le regard rouge de rage que lui jetait sa belle sœur, le blond termina :

-… Ça va lui plaire !

Les rennes se mirent à meugler, ce qui lui fit ce recevoir un polochon dans la tête. Loki poussa un soupir avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître l'attelage avant de se lever et de poser un baiser sur la joue de la déesse :

-On va aller acheter le cadeau de Maman, a tout à l'heure.

-Oui, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme se rendormit et fut réveiller une heure plus tard par une bonne odeur de café chaud et de croissant. Ouvrant les yeux, elle trouva son dieu de la mort préféré portant un jean et une chemise penché sur elle, portant un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol de café et deux croissants :

-Bon appétit, lui souhaita il déposant le plateau sur le lit.

-Oh… Murmura la jeune femme l'embrassant, T'es trop mignon !

-On a le droit d'être mignon quand on est un dieu de la mort ?

-J'espère que oui… Tu peux appeler mon père pour lui demander de venir aussi ?

-Pas de problème. Je vais emmener Thor et le briefé sur Animal. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

A onze heure, c'est hilare que Blue sortit du cinéma devancé par Stark qui, trainant les pieds, s'exclama :

-Mais c'était digne du suicide !

-Bravo, vous avez survécu avec brio ! Déclara l'agent le prenant par les épaules.

Son visage, bien qu'il ait dégonflé, était toujours d'un bleu vert rougie à faire vomir, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. N'ayant pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil après la petite visite d'Animal, les deux avaient remit de l'ordre dans la maison avant de partir vers six heure prendre un petit déjeuner dans un café du coin où ils servaient « les meilleurs muffins de la terre » d'après Stark et avaient attrapé la séance de huit heure pour Titanic. Iron man poussa un soupir :

-Je vous préviens : si le but était de me tuer et que vous êtes de méche avec Animal : c'est réussi !

-Vous n'êtes pas mort que je cache, fit Blue avec un sourire, Et si j'en crois les dossiers du SHIELD vous êtes même increvable ! Au fait, est-ce que maintenant vous pensez que c'est un film d'horreur ?

-Mais c'est même le pire ! Comment avez vous fait pour survivre ?

-Les femmes ont plus de capacités que les hommes !

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Cyborg !

Blue plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres et regarda Stark la fusiller des yeux. Cela lui avait échappé, l'habitude y étant pour beaucoup, et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer :

-Pardon. C'est…

-… Blue qui vous l'a dit, je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Elle m'a dit que vous la surnommiez Alien, avoua l'agent. Pourquoi Alien ?

-Oh… C'est compliqué. On s'était insulté et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Etant donné qu'on est que tout les deux, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensiez d'elle ? Franchement.

-De Blue ?... Qu'est ce que je pourrai bien vous dire ?

-J'en sais rien. Vous êtes un coureur de jupon et pourtant vous voulez retrouvé une fille que vous connaissiez quand vous aviez dix sept ans. Avouez que c'est étrange comme comportement…

-J'avais l'impression d'être un autre quand elle était là. Finit par déclarer Stark, Quelqu'un de meilleur ou de pire, je n'en sais rien, mais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai gardé contact avec tout mes amis, sauf elle. Et pour tout vous dire elle me manque.

-A ce point ?

-Ouais.

-Mais vous avez l'air d'idéaliser un peu le fait de la retrouver, fit Blue. Elle est peut être grosse, moche, devenue bête, enceinte ou je ne sais quoi.

-Je n'ai jamais été idéaliste. Demandez à mon cœur si vous ne me croyez pas.

A trois heure de l'après midi, Bloody, Loki, Thor, Logan, Odin et sa femme étaient rassemblé dans le salon où l'ouverture des cadeaux commença. La mère de Bloody n'avait pus venir, une réunion importante l'en empéchant. Thor commença par ouvrir un étui pour son marteau, puis une couronne et enfin une paire de chaussette décorée de père Noël. Il sembla ravie.

Odin ouvrit son chapeau avec un hurlement de plaisir et sa femme un cri d'horreur. S'en coiffant, le père de toute chose s'exclama :

-Regardez ! Mais regardez ! La classe !

-Heureux que ça te plaise, Papa, fit Loki avec un sourire. C'est Bloody qui a choisis !

-Je l'aurais parié ! Heureusement que j'ai une belle fille pareille ! Merci Bloody !

-Bah… De rien !

Thor lui avait offert un sceptre en or et sa femme ce qui semblait être un bonnet de nuit. Sa femme reçu un peignoir de la part de Loki, un collier de son mari et une coiffe en or. Logan, qui n'avait qu'un seul cadeau, blêmit en voyant le faire part et demanda, se levant :

-C'est une blague ?!

-Oui, assura Loki hilare alors que Bloody éclatait de rire.

-Et bien ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai faillis avoir une attaque !

-C'était le but, Papa, fit la déesse riant.

-La prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc pareille, je le décapite et je clou sa tête à une porte ! S'exclama le mutant.

Loki rit encore plus alors que la jeune femme déclarait, un sourire aux lèvres :

-T'es pas mort !

Bloody déballa par la suite avec surprise une caisse de couteau que Thor, un sourire aux lèvres, avait joint une carte « Ne tu pas mon frère avec, même si il est bête ! », son père lui avait offert une boite contenant de quoi décoré ses griffes en adamandium et une magnifique robe de soirée rouge sang. Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau qui était aussi celui de Loki venant d'Odin et sa femme, et trouva avec surprise… Des vêtements de bébé ! Fronçant les sourcils, Odin se tourna vers sa femme :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Pour l'avenir, avoua la déesse, Il serait temps que vous pensiez à me faire des petits enfants !

-Euh… Commença Bloody, Jamais, ça vous irais comme jour ?

-Je parle sérieusement, assura la femme, Bloody vous ne pouvez pas rester toute votre vie sans être marié à vivre avec le dieu de la mort, si ? Il vous faut des enfants qui gambadent partout, qui vous appel « Maman », qui viennent passer du temps sur Asgard où je jouerai mon rôle de grand mère… Un enfant, ça change tout !

-Tout est très bien, assura la mutante.

-Mais voyons Bloody, c'est le rêve de toutes les femmes : voir son ventre s'arrondir, sentir qu'on a une vie en soit, puis accoucher et tenir son bébé contre soit…

Se retournant vers Loki, la jeune femme le fixa au fond des yeux et déclara :

-Si c'est le rêve de toutes les femmes, Loki, faut que je t'annonce que je suis un homme !

Thor et lui éclatèrent de rire alors que Logan, fusillant Loki du regard, s'exclamait :

-Si tu fais un enfant à ma fille, je t'étripe !

-Il croit encore que je suis vierge, expliqua Bloody en un murmure. Il est très protecteur.

-On croirait le père de Blue, soupira Thor. Sauf qu'elle est partie en Afghanistan !

-Si tu amènes ma fille en Afghanistan, je t'étripe aussi ! Décréta Logan.

-Vous en faites pas.

Le soir même, Blue descendit dans l'atelier dans sa tenue du SHIELD, portant sur l'épaule un sac de voyage. Regardant Sark qui, assit en tailleur par terre, bricolait encore, elle remarqua l'absence de musique avec bonheur. A côté du génie, un sac de voyage attendait aussi, débordant de paquet en tout genre.

-Monsieur Stark, l'appela elle, Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille !

-Hein ? A oui, peut être.

Il se leva, saisit son sac et, s'avançant vers les voitures qui attendaient devant l'entrée, il demanda :

-Vous préférez laquelle ?

-Celle ci, répondit sans hésiter Blue en désignant une AudiR8.

-Dans ce cas, en voiture ! On a pas de temps à perdre !

Il jeta un regard au sac de la jeune femme qui contenait des cadeaux pour les Spaces et les Avengers, ayant l'habitude d'en distribuer chaque année, mais il n'y en avait pas pour Stark. Lui, elle ne lui en envoyait jamais, et quelque chose en elle se demanda pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait pris son avion elle avait rompu tout contact avec lui. Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où, savait elle, tout le monde les attendaient. Mais elle n'avait pas prévue que quelqu'un les suivrait, passant sur ses dents en Adamandium une langue affamée.

Ils arrivèrent trois heures plus tard à proximité d'une maison sans prétention en pierre dont la toiture tenait à peine. Descendant et prenant son sac, le génie déclara :

-C'est ici que vit Karl, dit cap'tain America. En fait il s'appel Steve mais la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré il nous a dit qu'il s'appelait Karl mai sque c'était un nom de couverture ou je ne sais quoi… Mais depuis on l'appel Karl ! . Tout les ans on fait Noël ici, il a insisté la première année, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

-D'accord.

-Une petite question : vous avez des cadeaux dans votre sac ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi en avez vous maintenant ? Vous ne connaissez personne ce soir.

-Je vous connais vous.

-Vous avez un cadeau pour moi ?

-Ça vous surprendrez ?

-Ça me gênerais. Je n'ai rien pour vous.

-Tant pis, vous serez gêné.

Avec un sourire, l'agent pénétra dans une pièce basse de plafond qui était une salle à manger où le couvert pour huit avait été mis, une porte donnait dans une cuisine et une autre dans un salon où brulait un immense feu de cheminé. Un sapin haut d'au moins trois mètres qui se hissait jusqu'au plafond était couvert de guirlandes bleu, blanche et rouge et les boules étaient aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Une étoile argentée brillait au sommet. Karl, comme Blue se le rappelait, était assit près de celui ci et mettait en place des paquets bleu et rouge décorés d'étoiles.

-Salut le militaire ! S'exclama Tony.

Karl se retourna et, un sourire aux lèvres, le salua :

-Salut boite de conserve !

Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme, son teint se décolora et il murmura, incrédule :

-B…

-…Bienvenu, le reprit ARK. C'est gentil à vous de me le souhaiter !

-Hein ? Euh… Quoi ?

-Karl, commença Tony, Voici l'agent ARK, que Fury m'a assigné pour me protéger d'Animal.  
-Et l'état de son visage, c'était avec ?

-Non, c'était en supplément avec le paquet « cannibale ». Fit Blue avec un sourire. Je peux vous voir un instant seul à seul, Cap'tain ?

-Euh bien sure !

La jeune femme le saisit par la manche et l'emmena derrière le sapin où elle lui expliqua en deux mots la situation et lui demanda de ne pas dire à Stark qui elle était. Elle tenait à le faire elle même. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le génie s'approcha d'elle alors que la voiture de Bloody se garait au dehors :

-Il vous plait ? Demanda il.

-Ça vous gênerait ?

-Non.

-Menteur.

Lorsque Bloody entra, elle ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à crier sur Thor qui avait chanté pendant tout le voyage. Entrant en compagnie de Loki et Thor, elle s'exclama :

-Espèce de gorille mal luné !

-Bloody, l'arréta Loki, C'est pas une insulte ça !

-Connard !

-C'est mieux, affirma le dieu de la mort.

-Quel besoin tu avais de chanter pendant tout le voyage ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ?

-Mais c'était trop calme aussi ! C'est le soir de Noël !

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama Blue en les serrant contre elle et en leur souflant que si ils disaient quoi que ce soit sur son identité à Stark elle lui casserait le nez.

-Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort. Agent ARK, c'est ça ? Je me souviens de vous…On s'est rencontré en Afhagnistan il me semble ?

Il y avait du vrai. Thor était en effet le seul à être venu la voir là bas pour son anniversaire, ayant conservé une grande amitié avec lui.

-Oui, fit elle. Je suis contente de vous revoir Thor.

-Alors c'est lui qui vous a tapé dans l'œil ? S'enquit Iron man avec un peu trop de curiosité.

-La ferme Stark.

-Mais ça ne me dérangerai pas…

-Stark, j'ai dis la ferme.

Les nouveaux arrivés allèrent déposer leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin alors que Cap'tain américa s'exclamait, regardant un paquet que Loki déposait aux pieds du sapin :

-Karl ! C'est moi ! C'est mon cadeau ! Loki m'a fait un cadeau !

-Ça veut pas dire que je t'aime, déclara celui ci. Je vous hais tous ici, que ce soit clair.

-On sait, lui affirma Thor. Et que si tu mourais tu reviendrais juste pour nous emmerder, on sait aussi !

-Tant mieux !

Il se releva et lança un regard à Blue où se mélait curiosité et amusement. Il aimait les pièges tordus et celui ci l'était. Jade et Ava arrivèrent toutes les deux une heure plus tard et Loki dut les faire taire avec un sortilège. Lorsque Karl demanda à la bande d'aller se mettre à table, chacun avait une place attitrée : les Spaces d'un côté et les Avengers de l'autre. On amena d'abord des huitres que Thor regarda avec suspicion :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda il.

-Des poissons, simplifia Loki.

-Où sont leurs queues ? Et leurs ouïes ?

-Laisse tomber, fit Bloody grimaçante, détestant les huitres.

-On dirait un mollard gris, souffla Thor.

-Et ça en a le goût, fit Loki.

-Ne dîtes pas ça ! S'exclama Jade, C'est délicieux ! Exquis ! Divin !

-A vomir, résuma Bloody.

-Et moi qui pensais vous faire plaisir, soupira Karl en sortant une bouteille de champagne. Qui ouvre ?

Ava fut désigner pour cette tâche. Prenant la bouteille, elle tenta de faire sauter le bouchon, sans succés. Loki, frappant sur la table, s'exclama :

-Mais donne moi ça on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Saisissant la bouteille, le dieu saisit son sceptre et s'en servit comme d'un tire bouchon. Celui ci sauta et, effectuant un large cercle dans les airs, vint percuté la tête de Stark qui, grommelant, regarda la bande éclater de rire avant que Thor ne demanda :

-Des choses volantes ? Est-ce le fléau d'Odin ?

-Mon frère, j'aurais dus t'offrir un psy, soupira Loki, pas une paire de chaussette !

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, fit Bloody alors que Stark les servait.

Arrivant au verre de Blue, il demanda :

-Champagne, agent ARK ?

-Pas d'alcool quand je travail, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes saoulante même sans alcool, fit Iron man.

-Sers la Tony ! S'exclama Karl alors que Thor fusillait le bouchon du regard, On s'en fou si elle finit bourrée, elle fera peut être un streep teas avec Ava ! Comme l'an dernier !

-Quand je suis saoule, ce qui est très rare, je frappe. Très fort. Et la tête de mort de ma bague sera surement imprimé sur votre joue si c'est le cas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes rarement saoule ? Demanda Loki, Vous ne buvez pas au SHIELD ?

-Oh si ! Et trop justement ! On peut boire plusieurs peinte de Vodka en une soirée !

-Je peux venir ? S'enquit Thor enthousiaste à l'idée de boire autant.

- Si vous voulez, fit Blue alors que la bande éclatait de rire.

Levant son verre, Jade se leva et demanda :

-Bon, on trinque et on boit ou on écoute l'agent ARK parler des beuveries du SHIELD ?

-On trinque ! Fit Stark se levant. A Noël, l'amitié, les cannibales et le SHIELD !

-Exellent ! S'exclama Ava qui n'avait qu'une hâte : plonger ses lèvres dans son verre.

-Et j'aimerai vous faire part d'une chose, déclara Loki se levant à son tour, Voilà, depuis quelques temps je réfléchis à un grand projet…

-Te ranger ? S'enquit Thor en un sourire, Epouser Bloody et avoir des enfants ?

Le dieu de la mort lui servit un regard noir avant de déclarer :

-Non, je suis un super-méchant, pas un sado-mazo. Non, j'aimerai vous exposez mon plan pour conquérir le monde…

-Loki, ta gueule ! S'exclama Bloody se jetant sur lui et le plaquant à terre, ce qui le fit émettre un pitoyable « Aïe ! » qui fit rire Thor, On ne parle pas de tes plans farfelus pour conquérir la Terre !

-Maissssssssssssssss ! Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Gémit Loki.

-On s'en fou mon frère, fit Thor regardant sa coupe qu'il trouva très petite.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-On s'en fou quand même !

-Mery Christmas, résuma Karl.

Tous burent leur coupe avant que Loki remontant sur sa chaise, ne fixe avec horreur ses huitres dans son assiette. Il regarda Thor les enfourné dans sa bouche comme des petits fours avant de gémir :

-Beûrk.

-J'aime pas ça non plus, le rassura Blue.

-Merci de compatir Agent ARK.

-Je déteste ça, lui rappela Bloody.

-Je sais.

Le dieu la saisit par la main et la tourna vers lui, lui permettant de l'embrasser. Jade, en face de Karl, le regarda éclater de rire alors que Thor volait les huitres de son frère. Lorsque celui ci lâcha la déesse dont les yeux brillaient, Karl s'exclamait :

-C'était meilleur que les huitres ?

-Ah ouais ! S'exclama Loki, D'ailleurs, où sont les miennes ?

-Je n'en voit nul trace, fit Thor en les engloutissant.

-Thor, tu as mes huitres !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Mais arrétez ! On dirait deux gamins de six ans !

-Tu n'as pas tord Bloody, fit Ava.

-Je vous emmerde, fit Loki, I do what I want !

Disant cela, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et écouta Karl déclarer :

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-A par le fait qu'on soit poursuivit par un cannibale ? Demanda Ava, Rien.

-Ah si ! S'exclama Jade, Vous êtes prié de réserver le trois mai de cette année par ce que si vous ne venez pas, je vous étripe !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bloody buvant, qu'est ce qu'il y a le trois mai ?

-Mon mariage !

Bloody recracha son champagne alors que Thor s'étouffait avec une huitre, Blue écarquillait les yeux et Stark éclater de rire devant la tête que tous faisaient. Jade haussa un sourcil :

-Quoi ? Ça vous étonne ?

-Tu vas te marier ? Hurla Bloody, Te marier ? Avoir des mômes et un mari ?

-Et oui ma vieille !

Se levant, Bloody déclara :

-Je vais mourir.

-Moi aussi, confia Thor s'étouffant.

Blue se leva et lui donna une immense tape dans le dos, le faisant cracher un mollusque qui, effectuant un vol plané comme le bouchon de champagne, vint percuter le visage de Loki. Hurlant, celui ci s'écria :

-Enlevez moi ça !

-Bon, je vais chercher la dinde, fit Karl.

Blue, hilare, regarda le dieu de la mort courir comme un poulet sans coup dans la maison avant que Thor ne se lève, brandissant son marteau :

-Quel est ce fléau mon frère ? Demanda il, Ne bouge pas, je m'en vais te sauver !

-M'APPROCHE PAS AVEC TON PUTAIN DE MARTEAU !

La bande se jeta dans la pièce où Loki, huitre sur le visage, fuillait devant son frère qui, brandissant son marteau, s'écriait :

-Ennemi ! Lâche mon frère !

-MAIS TA GUEULE ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE !

-Lâche ! Cancrelat ! Serpent à plume ! Laisse en paix le dieu de la mort !

Loki sauta d'un canapé à un autre avant de se mettre à hurler, tant à l'huitre qu'à son frère :

-CONNARD ! ENCULÉ ! FILS DE PUTE ! TONY STARK !

-Eh ! S'exclama celui ci, J'y suis pour rien !

-Cette créature lui fait perdre l'esprit, fit le dieu du tonnerre.

-Il l'avait déjà perdu, le rassura Blue.

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURAIT VENIR ME DONNER UN COUP DE MAIN BANDE DE CON ?

-Voyez comment il s'exprime ! Cet être chétif ressent toute la douleur que lui fait endurer le venin de la créature !

-JE M'ÉNERVE, NUANCE ! ET JE SUIS LE ROI DES MÈCHANT !

-Calme toi ! Et le roi des conneries peut être mais des mèchant surement pas, fit Stark avec un sourire.

-ALORS TOI BOITE DE CONSERVE, TU VAS PASSER LE PLUS MAUVAIS RÉVEILLON DE TA VIE !

-Vile mollard ! Cria Thor, Lâche mon frère ou je te pourfend jusqu'à ce que ses yeux sortent par ses orbites !

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Karl depuis la cuisine.

-JE VOUS HAIS TOUS BANDE DE CON ! RETIREZ MOI CETTE HUITRE !

-Mais bien sure mon frère ! S'exclama Thor donnant un coup de massue sur le visage de Loki.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE ET ARRÉTE TOUT DE SUITE DE ME TAPER OU JE T'EN COLLE UNE !

-La créature lui a fait perdre la raison ! Tiens bon Loki !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

-Courage !

-JE TE HAIS !

-Je sais, mais tiens bon !

-QUE QUELQU'UN L'ASSOME !

Bloody se jeta sur Thor alors que Jade venait retirer l'huitre de la tête de Loki. Celui ci sembla se détendre, jusqu'au moment où Thor demanda :

-Ça va mon frère ? Tu en dois pas avoir les idées en place, attend un coup de massue et…

-TA GUEULE ! MAIS T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT MARTEAU ET POUR LE ÉNIÉME FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE !

Au même moment Karl arriva dans la pièce, portant dans ses bras une dinde qui jacassait comme Jade quand elle s'ennuyait. L'animal s'échappa des mains de cap'tain América et vint caqueter autour des Spaces et des Avengers. Stark éclata de rire alors qu'Ava, n'osant y croire, demandait :

-C'est la dinde qu'on est sencé manger ?

-Euh… Oui..  
-Et c'est normal qu'elle soit vivante ? Demanda Jade alors que Stark redoublait de rire.

-Je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc, grommela le militaire regardant l'oiseau voleter.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va manger ? Demanda Thor soudain alerter.

-J'en sais rien… On pourrait faire rôtir Loki, proposa Karl.

Iron man s'écroula sur le sol, hilare, respirant à peine. Loki se redraissa et, fusillant le militaire du regard, s'exclama :

-Tu voulais me prendre pour une dinde ?!

-Je crois, fit Thor.

-Mais c'est toi la dinde ! S'exclama le dieu de la mort se tournant vers son frère.

-Ah bon ? S'enquit le dieu, Je me voyais plus en lion, grand, beau, fort, séduisant...

Personne ne tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était une blague et Karl s'exclama :

-Sinon on peut essayer de cuisiner la dinde vivante, mais je ne garantie rien…

Imaginant un instant l'animal se battant dans une casserole, la bande éclata de rire alors que Tony s'exclamait entre deux éclats de rire :

-Arrétez ! Je vais mourir !

-Tant mieux ! Fit Loki, On te fera cuire et on aura à manger au moins !

-Tu mangerais du Stark ? Demanda Thor.

-Si j'ai les crocs, oui !

-C'est moi qui ai les crocs, lui rappela Bloody.

-Et toi tu mors.

Thor haussa un sourcil alors que Jade et Ava se penchaient sur leur amie :

-C'est à dire ?

-Laissez tomber.

-Attendez deux secondes, fit Stark reprenant son souffle, c'est moi ou c'est un clin d'œil érotique ?

-Ero quoi ? S'enquit Karl.

-Mon frère, tu es mazochiste ? S'enquit Thor.

-Bah à vivre avec toi on le devient !

Stark repartit d'un grand rire alors que la dinde venait se frotter aux jambes de Bloody. Loki jeta un regard à Thor :

-Je ne suis pas ton frère !

-Mais tu es mazo !

-Stark est bien trizo !

-Oh la ferme ! S'exclama Iron man.

-Et Karl puceau !

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le militaire clouant Stark par terre de rire.

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non, tu n'as qu'à appeler Héloïse !

-Quoi ? T'en a pas eu d'autre en tout ce temps ? S'exclama Jade.

-J'ai pas eu le temps.

Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arréter le fou rire d'Iron man. Loki écarquilla les yeux :

-Et en plus t'es con !

-Espèce de dinde !

Au même moment la dinde piaffa aux pieds de Bloody qui, prise d'impulsion, l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied. Alors que Stark tentait de reprendre son souffle, ils entendirent la porte grincer et une contine résonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Blue :

-Moi, Animal, ai faim.  
Je veux de a chaire humaine qui fond dans mes mains,

Je vais me venger, devenir un abattoir,

Elles seront agressives,

J'arrive.

En un bon elle se jeta sur Stark qui était le plus proche de la porte et reçu avec violence une chaise dans la tête. Elle entendit les lourds pas d'Animal se déplacé et, lorsqu'il eu dégagé la chaise, elle hurla, lui envoyant un direct de sa bague frappé de la tête de mort :

-J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE TABASSÉ !

Se relevant, elle vit Bloody sortir ses griffes et Jade saisir la dinde qu'elle lança sur le cannibale. Celui ci se fit griffer par ses pattes avant de se jeter sur Blue qui, d'un coup de coude bien placé, l'envoya rouler sur le côté. Thor se leva d'un bond et demanda :

-Qui c'est ?

-Un méchant, simplifia Stark alors que celui ci se relevait.

Loki poussa un soupir au souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec cet être et grimaça. Il allait y avoir de la casse. Thor saisit son marteau et le lança sur l'homme qui, prenant le manche entre ses mâchoires d'Adamandium, parvint à le soulever comme si il n'avait été qu'une plume. Blue portait une plaie sur le nez et son visage frappé avait explosé de sang dans ses cheveux. Saisissant son pistolet qu'elle gardait à la ceinture, elle cria :

-Animal, les mains en l'air ou je tire !

Pour toute réponse, l'homme envoya sur elle le marteau de Thor qui la força à se jeter à demi sur Stark. Elle s'en serait bien passé, elle n'aimait pas sentir le corps de son premier amour prés d'elle quand il ne savait pas que c'était elle. Elle regarda Loki jeté un sortilège sur l'homme qui sauta sur le côté alors que Bloody s'exclamait :

-Connard ! Viens ici que je t'étripe !

-Avec joie.

Le cannibale se précipita sur elle alors que Blue tirait, faisant disparaître un vase. L'homme plaqua la mutante au sol alors que Loki se jetait sur lui, hurlant :

-Tu la touche, je te bouffe !

-C'est moi qui bouffe ici, déclara avec un sourire Animal.

Il saisit Loki d'une main et le balança dans la pièce alors que Karl s'exclamait :

-Attention !

Il se jeta sur le cannibale qui, d'une claque, l'envoya contre Loki. Stark saisit ce qui restait d'un pied de chaise et le balança sur Animale qui, prenant le bras de Bloody pour le mordre, le contra par un simple mouvement de coude. Thor se jeta à son tour sur l'homme avant de s'écrier :

-Pour ASGARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !

-Ta gueule le surfeur, fit le cannibale en enfonçant son poing dans la bouche ouverte du dieu.

Il l'envoya voler lui aussi avant de recevoir un coup de griffe dans le ventre, ce qui le dérangea à peine plus que la morsure d'une fourmi. Ava saisit un tableau et le lança sur l'homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda Stark s'emparer d'une baffle d'Ipod dont il coupa l'alimentation et, la montrant à Blue, déclara :

-Il va falloir le faire rentrer en contact avec ça. Ça l'électrocutera.

-Bonne idée, mais COMMENT tu le fais rentrer en contact ? S'enquit Jade.

-J'ai une idée, avoua Blue.

Elle saisit l'extrémité qui bourdonnait d'électricité avant de se jeter sur Animal. Elle n'avança pas le fil qui aurait été trop court pour le toucher mais saisit les fils à mains nues et saisit le poing que l'homme avançait pour la faire voler. Il y eu un grand « Boum » et un éclair blanc traversa la pièce, électrocutant Blue et Animal. L'homme hurla alors que l'agent roulait sur le sol. Bloody en profita pour asséner au cannibale un grand coup de machoire sur le bras, ce qui le fit hurler davantage et c'est avec un plaisir certain qu'elle le regarda se relever et traverser une vitre en hurlant, couvert de brulure et de sang. Aussitôt, les plombs sautèrent, mais cela n'empêcha pas Loki de s'écrier :

-Bloody ! Où es tu ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ça va… Ça va…

-Je vais réparer les plombs, déclara Karl se levant.

Jade et Ava échangèrent un regard avant de s'exclamer, ironique :

-Qui a éteint la lumière ?

-Très drôle les filles, fit Stark dont le cœur brillait, Où est l'agent ARK ?

-Ici ! S'exclama Thor, Elle fume un peu…

-Elle est vivante ?

-Aïe ! Mais bien sure que je suis vivante bande de naze ! Tony, je te déteste d'avoir des idées aussi débiles !

-D'où vous me tutoyer ? Demanda le génie.

-D'une décharge électrique !

-C'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de servir de pièce conductrice !

-Si Rosenberg avait été là elle t'aurait hurler « Monsieur Stark ! On ne fait pas griller les élèves ! ».

-D'où vous connaissez Rosenberg ?

-Va te faire voir.

-Je ne vous permet pas !

-Et bien moi si ! Et j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir sur la question ! Tu m'as déjà balancer d'un sapin je te rappel !

-Ne vous associez pas des histoires qui ne sont pas les votre !

-Connard ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser sans cœur !

-Et toi sur ton rocher !

-Dommage que tu es survécu à ta machine !

-Et que tu sois sortis vivante de la faille !

-Analphabète !

-Mal baisé !

-Ah bah par qui on se demande !

-Non mais vous vous calmez tout les deux ? S'enquit Jade. On est sencé être des adultes responsable !

-Lui ? Responsable ? Dans tes rêves, et encore !

-Elle ? Adultes ? Mais même dans un million d'année elle n'aura pas plus de QI que Thor !

Même dans le noir, Stark et Blue se fusillait du regard et la bande échangea ce regard qui leur avait été si familier du « Quand est-ce qu'on les mari ? ». Au même moment la lumière revint, trouvant la troupe comme dans le noir. Karl qui n'avait rien suivit de la conversation arriva, souriant :

-Tadaaaaaa ! Et la lumière fut !

-TA GUEULE LE MILITAIRE ! Hurlèrent en cœur Stark et Blue.

-Eh ! Les arreta Thor, ce soir, c'est le jour de l'Obèse…

-… Le père Noël, corrigea Loki.

-Merci mon frère.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-On est sencé s'aimer et ne pas se battre, lui rappela le dieu du tonnerre.

-C'est un des jours que je déteste le plus, souffla Loki.

-Alors arrétez, déclara Jade. Vous pouvez bien cohabiter sans vous battre, non ?

-NON.

-On s'en fou ! Fermez la et venez ouvrir vos cadeaux : il est minuit.

Thor, exité comme un enfant, se jeta sur les siens alors que les deux ennemis se jetaient un regard haineux. Blue se laissa tomber sur un canapé et regarda ses paumes brulées alors que Jade déclarait :

-N'oubliez pas mon mariage hein !

-On risque pas, soupira Bloody.

Le dieu du tonnerre reçut une boite de clou de la part de Stark pour « user de son marteau de plusieurs façon », un jeu de bricolage par Karl (ils avaient dus se passer le mot), un jean par Ava pour « qu'il arrête de se promener en armure » et un smoking complet par Jade.

-Pour que tu n'arrives pas en armure à mon mariage !

-Dommage… Je pourrai mettre mon casque ?

-Même pas en rêve !

Blue, qui avait mit ses cadeaux au pied du sapin elle aussi, lui avait offert un tee shirt marqué d'un éclair et d'un sanglier à puce sur lequel était écrit « C'est du tonnerre ». Avec un éclat de rire, jade et Ava débalèrent deux paires de chaussures identique, puis un bracelet chacune, une robe, un collier venant d'Asgard et un tee shirt. Sur celui de jade était représenté une grenouille dans un bain de mousse rose mangeant du chocolat avec l'inscription « T'es trop belle » et celui d'Ava était une tortue dansant le flamenco avec un renard avec l'inscription « Meilleure danseuse au monde ». Bloody reçut une magnifique robe rouge sang moulante en haut et plus large en bas qui lui descandait jusqu'aux genoux, des chaussures à talons rouge, un bracelet en or décoré de rubis, un collier collant a son cou pareil et un tee shirt rouge décoré d'un dragon crachant du feu au dessus duquel brillait la phrase « Tout feux tout flamme ». Loki reçut un smoking, une montre, une écharpe verte, un drapeau américain et un tee shirt vert orné d'un bouc sur lequel la phrase « I do what I want » et dans son dos la phrase « Je vous tous » figuraient. La bande éclata de rire.

Karl déballa un nouveau bouclier, un smoking, une montre, une chemise blanche, une paire de gant de boxe et un tee shirt bleu orné du drapeau Américain sur lequel Blue avait fait écrire « Porte bannière étoilé ».

-Très drôle, rala celui ci.

Stark, ignorant les paquets qui l'attendaient au pied du sapin, s'en fut la salle de bain et revint avec de la glace, des pansements et de l'alcool à 90°. Il s'assit à côté de Blue et, voyant qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir, déclara :

-Ça va ! Je ne vous en veut pas de vous être attribué l'histoire de Blue. Laissez moi vous soigner sinon Fury va vous tuer demain !

-Osez dire que ça ne vous réjouirait pas.

-Vous êtes d'un sinisme…

Il nettoya le sang de son visage alors que Bloody s'exclamait :

-Loki, je vais t'offrir mon cadeau ! Thor, file moi un coup de main !

Il claqua des doigts et apparut dans le salon un énorme paquet serti d'un nœud rouge. Alors que le dieu écarquillait les yeux, Stark posa un pansement sur le nez de Blue et la poche de glace sur son visage meurtrie :

-Aïe !

-Chochotte.

-Chochotte vous même !

-Tiens, ils sont reparti avec les vous, soupira Karl. Bon, ouvre Loki !

Celui ci obéit et trouva une Lamborghini noire décapotable. Ecarquillant les yeux, il s'écria :

-Mais c'est trop classe !

-De rien mon cœur !

- Je vais te battre à la course !

-Tout de même pas !

-Eh Stark ! S'exclama Karl trouvant une enveloppe sur le tas de ses cadeaux, C'est pour toi !

-Je suis un peu occupé…

-Allez ! Ouvre au moins celui là ! C'est le plus petit !

Le génie poussa un soupir avant de saisir l'objet et de l'ouvrir. Sans qu'il le sache, c'était le cadeau de l'agent ARK. Il trouva une lettre qu'il déplia t lut :

Tony,

Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Ou du moins qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, et je sais que c'est de ma faute, ne me prend pas la tête avec ça ! Si après avoir lut cette lettre tu te fous de ma gueule, je te tu. Je ne voulais pas obéir à Fury, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir menti.

L'Agent ARK.

Ou plus sérieusement Blue Win.

Le génie regarda un instant la lettre et Blue, incrédule, avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Durant un instant la salle échangea un sourire avant que, sous sa poche de glace, l'agent ne gémisse :

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Jade, Il t'embrasse et toi tout ce que tu lui répond c'est « Tu me fais mal » ?

-C'est salaud ! Renchérit Thor.

-C'est vrai, corrigea Blue.

-C'est pas grave, fit Stark maintenant la poche de glace sur son visage meurtrie. Seulement maintenant je vais avoir deux fois plus envie de tuer Animal !

-Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'il nous a fait inconsciement nous revoir ?

-Non, par ce qu'il t'a défigurer.

-Oh… Iron man se transforme en chevalier rancunier !

-T'es jalouse ?

-Embrasse moi.

-Je croyais que je te faisais mal.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander, Cyborg !

-Alien !

Il n'en fit rien, ce qui attendrit le cœur de Bloody. Elle aimait savoir ses amies heureuses. La soirée se termina dans une bonne humeur non dissimulable et tous allèrent se coucher, souriant. Le lendemain matin, tous plus ou moins réveillé trouvèrent Blue dans un uniforme militaire impeccable, versant du café fumant dans des bols. Elle déclara, ayant dormit dans le salon :

-Je vois que la nuit a été longue ! Café ?

-Oh bonne idée ! S'exclama Jade, Au fait Blue, si tu demandait à ton équipe du SHIELD de venir à mon mariage ?

-Euh… mauvaise idée.

-J'y tiens…

-Bon alors d'accord… Je suis désolé mais j'ai parade dans moins de trois heures à New York alors je ne peux pas rester ! Je vous embrasse ! A plus !

-Ep ! Alien ! La retint Iron man, Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

Avec un demi sourire, la jeune femme revint vers l'homme et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

-J'y vais.

Rapide comme une ombre, elle quitta la maison alors que tous s'attablaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de l'audi R8 de Stark se fit entendre et, haussant un sourcil, Thor demanda :

-Tu lui as donné les clefs ?

-Pff… Non. Elle a dut me les piquer pendant qu'on s'embrassait. Ça m'apprendra à pas lui faire de cadeau de Noël… Bon, qui me ramène ?

Mariage

Lorsque Fury rappela l'équipe d'ARK en mai, aucun ne comprit. Assit dans l'aéroport de Bombay où, comme à leur habitude, ils mangeaient une glace, Fantôme dressa uns hypothèse interessente :

-Peut être que Stark est venu réclamer sa voiture !

-Mais qu'il crève ! C'est la mienne maintenant !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit de cet avis, souffla Vincent dévorant son cornet comme un gateau.

-Je me fou bien de son avis, déclara Blue allant jeter son pot.

-Dîtes, fit Kev', Vous croyez que le Radjah va nous suivre ?

-Le maharadjah est mort, décréta Fantôme.

Cupidon, Kev', ARK, Faucon et Vincent pâlirent :

-Oui, fit l'agent qui avait ses couleurs, J'ai versé un peu de venin de vipère du désert dans son verre pendant notre dernière visite…

-C'est une blague j'espère ?! S'écria Faucon.

Se jetant sur un journal, Vincent qui semblait parler toutes les langues du monde, s'écria :

-J'y crois pas… A la une… Le Maharadjah est mort à la suite d'un banquet…

-Fantôme ! Hurla Blue.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as tué un Maharadjah !

-J'avais envie !

-Mais tu n'avais pas le droit ! Il n'était pas coupable du terrorisme dont on le soupsonnait !

-Non, c'est vrai : il violait des jeunes filles et égorgeait des mère « au nom de dieu ». On se serait cru au Moyen Age !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Pas une raison Kev' ? Mais redescent sur Terre ! Qui est le pire des deux : celui qui viole, torture, tue et vole ou celui qui l'arrête ?

-Il a pas tord, conséda Cupidon.

-Mais c'est pas une raison ! S'emporta Kev'. Pour une fois qu'on était pas punis ! Pour une fois qu'on avait une vraie mission où on ne regardait pas avions tombés ni n'allions chercher les corps au fond de l'eau… Mais non, c'était trop beau ! Même ARK s'est tenu à carreau je te rappel, Casper !

-Commence pas !

-Commence pas ?! Hurla Kev'. Mais comment on va faire après ça ? Fury va nous envoyer dans le coin le plus paumé au monde si on y est pas déjà aller et bonne chance pour trouver un truc intéressent à faire !

-On sera punis, c'est pas la mort ! S'exclama Blue.

-Que sais tu de la mort ARK, je te le demande ! S'exclama Cupidon.

-Si tu t'inquiète, n'ais pas peur : le dieu de la mort est super sympa et adore le Nutella !

Fantôme écarquilla les yeux :

-Serieux ?

-Ouais.

-On va rater notre vol, déclara Vincent jetant le journal dans une poubelle. Je me met à côté d'ARK !

-Et moi de Kev' ! S'exclama Cupidon.

-Oh non ! Firent en cœur Fantôme et Faucon, On va pas arréter de se disputer !

-Il ronfle ! Se défendit Fantôme.

-Il put de la gueule ! Renchérit Faucon.

-C'est même pas vrai.

Le groupe s'engouffra dans l'avion et prirent place alors qu'à l'autre bout du monde, Bloody s'exclamait, jetant sur le sol une BD :

-Je n'irais pas !

-Je t'y trainerais !

-Je m'accrocherai à une ancre !

-Je te porterai !

-Je prendrai une enclume !

-Je te ferai voler.

-Je me lesterai !

-Bloody, tu iras !

-JAMAIS ! Jamais je n'irai à ce mariage !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-On dirait Blue et Tony alors arrête !

-Je n'irai pas !

-On vera bien demain !

Le lendemain justement, personne ne sembla commencer la journée du bon pied. Le SHIELD avait l'habitude de surveiller les allés et venus de Blue dans l'Héliporteur, et, voyant qu'elle était arrivée la veille, tous mirent des boules Quies. En effet, comme toujours, à six heure du matin, la voix préenregistrée de Fury hurla dans les réacteurs :

-ARK ! Debout que je vous étripe ! ARK !

Et comme toujours Blue était dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Elle le trouva en train de feuilleté un volumineux dossier qu'elle savait appartenir à Animal, et se contenta de déclarer :

-ARK ! Au rapport !

-Tant mieux ! Je n'ai qu'une seule question : qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?

-Euh… C'est à dire ?

-Vous n'avez pas eu le dossier ?

-Euh… Non.

-Bon, soupira Fury, Tant pis… tenez le voilà !

Il lui tendit un dossier bien moins épais que celui d'Animal qui portait le nom de « baby boom ». Haussant un sourcil, Blue demanda :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est votre nouvelle affaire. Seule.

-Mais… je vois ici que ça traite de lycéenne qui tombe enceinte par dizaine ! Qu'est ce que je vais aller faire ?

-Enquêter, répondit le borgne, Il y a peut être un violeur en série qui court !

-Un violeur en série ? Et puis pourquoi ils n'injecteraient pas des spermatozoïdes dans des vaccins pendant que vous y êtes ! Désolé, mais je refuse !

-Nous ne sommes pas dans James Bond ARK : ici on a pas le choix des missions.

Se penchant sur l'homme, Blue s'exclama :

-La dernière fois que vous m'avez donné une mission tordue j'ai dis oui sans hésité !

-C'était veillé sur Iron man. Osez dire que ça vous a contrarié !

-J'en suis revenu à moitié défiguré et Animal court toujours ! Au lieu de m'envoyer faire de la prévention ou parler de l'abstinence avant le mariage, envoyer moi traquer ce cannibale !

-Et la mission « baby Boom » ?

-Appelez mon père, il s'y connaît !

-Je regrette mais non. Au cas où vous auriez oublié ARK, aujourd'hui Jade Brenan se marie et Faucon, Fantôme et vous êtes invité en Californie. Je garde Vincent, Kev' et Cupidon avec moi pour potasser sur le dossier Animal ! Etant donné que Veuve noir passe le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire, elle va prendre votre place à la fête et vous irez enquéter sous les trais de l'infirmière scolaire. La dernière a démissionnée.

-Et si cette ne décision ne me convient pas?

Haussant un sourcil, Fury fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux courts avant de demander :

-Mais si ça ne vous convient pas, je peux vous envoyer au Texas où il y a une menace Biologique à cause de Thor qui y a retiré l'une de ses chaussettes.

-Euh… Non, ça ira ! A plus tard monsieur ! Simplement : où est ma voiture ?

-Vous voulez dire celle de Stark que vous lui avez volé ? Dans un garage à New York.

-Voler… Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je dirais plutôt « emprunté sans permission ». Quand on ne demande pas on se heurte à beaucoup moins de refus, vous avez remarqué ?

-ARK…  
-Pardon ! Si je continu comme ça je finirai fossoyeur en Egypte ?

-Croc mort en Afghanistan, corrigea l'homme. Allez y.

La jeune femme sortit du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans le savoir, Fury lui avait donné tous les éléments nécessaires à l'execution de son plan. Se rendant dans la chambre de Veuve noir, elle cria :

-Natasha ! Debout !

-Ça va ARK ! Je suis réveillé !

-Fury t'envoie en mission, déclara elle lui donnant le dossier « baby boom », il pense que tu es faites pour ça !

-Hein ? Quoi ? La mission « Baby Boom » ? Mais il veut me tuer !

-Ah… La nature profonde de l'être humain est complexe Natasha… Bon je te laisse : je vais à un mariage !

Bloody et Loki, baillant, se levèrent peu avant le déjeuner et s'habillèrent. Pardon, il s'habilla. Bloody, assise en tailleur sur le lit, décréta :

-J'irai pas !

-Si tu n'y vas pas je t'y traine : toute nue.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Oh je ne parierai pas là dessus !

Sachant qu'elle devait en permanance se méfier de son petit ami, Bloody fit la moue :

-Bon… peut être que j'irai…

-Tu vas y aller pour une raison…

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête du mari de Jade !

-Mais encore ?

-Si tu n'y vas pas j'appel Héloïse et on couche ensemble !

Quelques heures plus tard, l'immense groupe de personne invité au mariage s'installa dans l'église au son des cloches. Thor, trop serré dans son smoking, s'exclama alors que le prêtre disait le traditionnel « Dieu tout puissant » :

-C'est moi le dieu ici !

Blue, portant une robe en soie bleu et argenté digne d'une princesse, le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Bloody, dans sa robe rouge, grommelait :

-J'ai rien à faire ici ! Je suis la déesse de la mort, pas une petite fille d'honneur !

-C'est moi le petite fille d'honneur, lui rappela Blue.

-Je sais ! Tiens, pourquoi toi d'ailleurs ?

-Par ce qu'elle a insisté et m'a sortit que quand on était petite fille d'honneur on s'envoyait en l'air avec un garçon d'honneur le soir ! Seulement je ne sais pas qi tu as vu la tête des garçons d'honneur, mais ils font peur !

La déesse poussa un soupir :

-Je propose qu'on se casse ! Qui est pour ?

-Moi, avoua Thor.

-Si vous faites ça je vous tus, déclara Ava.

-On peut pas au moins raté la cérémonie ? Demanda Blue.

-Tu veux te la jouer Stark ou quoi ? Par ce que lui c'est sure qu'il ne viendra pas à l'église.

-Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien… Soupira la jeune femme.

La bande eu un petit rire avant que Blue ne déclare :

-Fantôme, voici Ava, Loki, Thor, Karl, et Bloody !

-Enchanté, fit celui ci à la déesse.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fais de venir, soupira celle ci.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Fantôme qui le lui rendit bien avant que Loki n'embrasse sa petite amie sur la bouche, signifiant par là qu'elle était prise. L'agent ne sembla pas s'en préocuper et demanda :

-Vous connaissez Blue depuis longtemps ?

-Le collège, avoua la jeune femme.

-Elle était déjà amoureuse d'Iron man à cette époque ?

-Fantôme ! S'exclama Blue, Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Tout me regarde, tout !

-Pas ce genre de renseignemant, agent fantôme, désolé.

Tous se retournèrent et trouvèrent Iron man sans son armure, très élégant dans un smoking blanc et noir. Blue, surprise de le voir, écarquilla les yeux :

-Tony ?

-C'est sympa que tu me reconnaisse, miss Blues.

-Monsieur, déclara le prêtre fronçant les sourcils, allez vous asseoir je vous prie. Déjà que vous arrivez en retard !

-Je vous emmerde, déclara Stark.

Il prit place entre Ava et Blue et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière :

-Bonjour !

Le giflant, l'agent du SHIELD s'exclama :

-Non mais tu m'embrasses toi ! Je rêve !

-Quoi ? Fit l'homme surprit.

-On embrasse pas une femme comme ça ! Sauf si on sort avec elle depuis des mois !

-On sortait déjà ensemble au lycée !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Dîtes, fit le prêtre, vous avez fini, oui ?

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Stark. Il me semble que, puis-ce que tu m'as volé ma voiture, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser !

-Voler… Je t'ai emprunté ta voiture, nuance. Et il me semble qu'à cause de toi j'ai été obligé de partir à l'armée !

-C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne ! Voir plus que de la mienne !

-A oui ? Et le fait que j'ai eu pitié de toi le soir de ton anniversaire, ça ne te parle pas ?

-Et dans la classe ? Tu avais pitié que je rate mon BAC peut être ?

- Je ne suis pas bête à ce point.

-Il y a des fois où je me demande ! Bref, je revendique le droit de t'embrasser !

-Eh ! S'exclama le prêtre, C'est lesquels qu'ont mari ici ?

-Vous, décréta Blue, La ferme ! Cyborg, je t'interdis de m'embrasser !

-Alien, I do what I want !

Loki, sortant du demi sommeil dans lequel la cérémonie l'avait plongé, s'exclama :

-C'est ma phrase !

-Toi aussi la ferme ! Fit ARK, donc : interdit !

-Je peux reprendre ? S'enquit le prêtre.

-Non, j'ai mon mot à dire, décréta Stark, Qui m'a « emprunté » ma voiture ?

-Moi.

-Qui m'a demandé de l'embrasser à Noël ?

-Moi. Mais comme tu l'as très justement dit c'était à Noël.

-Vous avez fini avec vos problèmes de couple ? Demanda Jade. C'est mon mariage ici ! Et celui de Peter aussi !

-Oui, confirma le marié que ni Stark ni Blue ne connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

-Toutes nos félicitations, s'écria le génie. Miss Blues, tu as tord !

-Crétin !

-Débile !

-Anarchiste !

-Nazie !

-Rosenberg !

-Kuji !

-Caribous !

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Hurla Loki se levant, Non mais vous n'avez pas honte tout les deux ?

-En aucun cas !

-Et bien vous devriez ! Stark, met ton armure et allez en discuter ailleur, le plus loin possible d'ici si possible !

-Merci Loki, soupira la mariée.

-Je peux reprendre ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Allez y mon père, déclara Loki.

-Mais, fit Thor fronçant les sourcils, ce n'est pas ton père !

-Thor, ta gueule !

Saisissant Blue par la main, Antony la traina hors de l'église et, au milieux des tables dressées, enfilant son armure, demanda :

-On se bat ou on se dispute ? Par ce que pour la baggare je suis certain d'avoir l'avantage !

-C'est pas du jeu ! On est obligé de discuter !

-Très bien alors : j'ai le droit de t'embrassé !

-Si je te dis non, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je t'envoie un missile dans la tête !

-Tant pis je suis une risque tout : envoie le missile.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Tu me connais Cyborg : je suis toujours sérieuse. Et les missiles ne me font pas peur

-Dans ce cas ne bouge pas je vais demander à Thor une de ses chaussettes, on va voir si tu es toujours aussi invincible !

Blue pâlit :

-Euh… Tu es pas obligé !

-Alors on discute : j'ai le droit de t'embrasser !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Blue, tournant sur elle même entre les tables pour y trouver un objet avec lequel elle aurait pus se battre contre la bêtise de Stark trouva à la place de Jade une lettre qu'elle déplia et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Moi, Animal ais faim,

Je veux de la chaire humaine qui fond dans mes mains,

Je vais me venger, devenir un abbatoir,

Qu'en disent mes mâchoires,

Elles seront aggrécive,

J'arrive.

-N'essaye pas de te la jouer cannibale, ça ne marche pas miss Blues !

Lui montrant la lettre où les paroles de la contine s'alignaient, Stark retira son armure. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, ni de se disputer à propos d'un baiser.

-Merde, jura il. Comment on va faire ?

-Comment j'en sais rien mais il va falloir qu'on le retrouve !

-Il peut être n'importe où ! On peut pas chercher ce cannibale tout seul, si ?

-Euh… je crois qu'on ne sera pas seul !

Se retournant, Iron man trouva Loki, Bloody, Fantôme, Thor et Karl qui se disputaient à propos d'un cierge. Haussant un sourcil, Blue demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce con, déclara elle désignant Loki, a foutu le feux au curé !

-Comment il a fait ça ?

-J'ai voulu l'embrasser, commença le dieu.

-Et Karl lui a donné un coup de coude par ce que ça ne se fait pas dans une église ou je ne sais quoi et je l'ai frappé ! Fit Thor. Jade nous a foutu dehors à grands coups de pieds au cul.

-Et toi ? Demanda ARK fusillant Fantôme du regard, Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Moi ? Et bien pour une fois rien écoute !

-Bien sure ! Et tu espères me faire gober ça ?

-Bon… j'ai peut être balancé une chaise sur Thor… Peut être…

-Je rêve… Fit Loki. Dans une église.

-On verra pour tes états d'âme plus tard, dieu de la mort, déclara Blue lui montrant la lettre, on a un problème plus grave.

Loki écarquilla les yeux en jurant un « merde » avant de se tourner vers la troupe et de murmurer :

-Animal.

-Merde, jurèrent Bloody, Fantôme et Karl.

Thor haussa un sourcil :

-Quoi ? C'est si important que ça qu'on parle d'animaux ?

-Mon frère, je me demande parfois si a du QI.

-Je croyais que j'étais pas ton frère !

-Et c'est le cas ! Mais dans des moments pareils j'ai pitié de toi ! Alors ? par où on commence ?

-On fouille, décréta Blue, Loki, Bloody, Fantôme vous allez dans le parc, Thor, Tony, l'église, Karl et moi faisons le reste !

Sur ce, les groupes se séparèrent et patrouillèrent, sur leurs gardes. A chaque instant ils s'attendaient à voir Animal sugir de nul part et les dévorer. Mais ils ne virent personne. Seulement lorsqu'ils se réunirent à la fin de la messe, il parut clair de ceci : Bloody avait disparut. Quand on demanda pourquoi, Loki avoua :

-On a pas arrété de se battre avec Fantôme…

-Et il est possible qu'elle est disparut sans qu'on le voit, déclara l'agent.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ? S'enquit Blue.

-J'en sais rien, fit Stark, mais si on ne la retrouve pas..

-Je vous tu tous, fit le dieu de la mort. Et si ça ne suffis pas je prend le monde en otage !

Les Avengers regardèrent Blue aller vers l'église, y hurler un grand « Ava ! » avant de revenir, escorter de la jeune femme. Ils lui expliquèrent le problème avant qu'elle en pâlisse et ne murmure un bref « merde ! ».

-Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils peuvent être, déclara elle, c'est une maison qui est abandonné où on entrepose des moutons morts…

-Bonjour l'odeur, soupira Stark.

-C'est ça ou la mort ! S'exclama Loki.

-Laisse moi y réfléchir face de bouc… Si j'étais Blue je dirai la mort !

-Tu n'es pas moi et je m'en porte le mieux du monde !

-je vais chercher Faucon ? Demanda Fantôme.

-Non Casper, fit Stark, on ne va pas affolé tout le monde.

-Vous m'appelez déjà Casper ? Super ! On se connaît à peine et déjà vous m'insultez !

-Vous m'avez dessiner des moustaches, on est quitte !

La troupe poussa un soupir avant que suivre Ava qui les emmena à travers une étrange forêt insoupsonnable en Californie, avant de faire alte devant une maison basse de plafond et aussi délabré que celle de Moutarde-les-Béarnais. Stark, enfilant son armure, regarda Thor et Loki saisirent leurs arme alors que Blue et Fantôme en faisaient autant. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais cela ne semblait géner personne.

Iron man défonça la porte d'un coup de lazer avant de regarder Thor et Loki s'aventurer les premiers dans la maison. Le reste de la troupe suivit et ils entendirent à peine la porte se fermer sur eux. Au loin, sous les arcades de pierre du château dans lequel les convives dormiraient, Jade coupait son gâteau de mariage, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Blue pénétra dans plusieurs pièces vides avant d''entendre quelques grincements et de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. En un cris, elle tomba dans une cave lugubre qui empestait le sang frais.

-Merde, jura elle se relevant.

Ne jamais tomber. C'était là le principale à observer dans un combat ou une traque : toujours rester debout. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'appeler :

-Les garçons ! Venez, j'ai peut être quelque chose !

Elle entendit Loki émettre un bref « j'arrive » avant de sentir une main la happer. Elle fit volte face et tira, faisant se promener un rayon bleu dans la pièce. Elle entendit quelqu'un dans son dos se mettre à fredonner :

-Moi, Animal, ais faim,

Je veux de la chaire humaine qui fond dans mes mains,

Je vais me venger, devenir un abatoir…

-Qu'en disent mes mâchoires,

Elle seront aggressives,

J'arrive, finit Blue.

Elle se jeta sur le côté et fixa le néant avant de hurler :

-Karl ! Loki ! Fantôme ! Thor !

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit des mâchoires claquer. Où pouvait être Animal ? Elle ne voyait rien, et même en écoutant elle avait l'impression qu'il était partout. Elle n'avait pas de lumière et l'odeur du sang la prenait à la gorge. Où était Bloody ?

-Karl ! Appela elle à nouveau, Loki ! Fantôme ! Thor !

Une main frôla ses cheveux courts avant que, se jetant à l'aveugle dans un nouveau coin de la pièce, elle ne s'exclame, à court d'idée et rongé à l'idée de finir dévorer vivante :

-Bloody ! Tu es là ?

-Elle n'est pas là, fit avec un sourire qu'elle vit grâce à la lueur que diffusait le trou que sa chute avait fait dans le parquet. Mais toi oui. Et j'ai faim.

Envoyant un coup de pied dans la machoire d'Animal, Blue se jeta vers la droite avant d'entendre un nouveau gros « crâc » et qu'Iron man ne surgisse, apparement sur les nerfs. Il se tourna vers Animal :

-Toi, fit il, Ça va faire mal !

Il dirigea vers lui un de ses propulseurs et tira, ce qui fit rire le cannibale. Au même moment Karl, bouclier en main, tomba dans la pièce te lança celui ci sur Animal qui rit encore. Il ne semblait rien ressentir. Blue se jeta vers ses amis mais ne put que trembler lorsque le cannibale murmura :

-A moi.

Il se jeta sur Karl et l'envoya valser avec les murs de poussières avant de mordre à pleine dent dans l'armure. Tony grommela :

-C'est pas commestible !

Il en profita pour tirer dans la tête d'Animal dont le visage brula sans pour autant lui faire perdre son sourire. Blue sut alors où était le problème :

-ICD, murmura elle.

-Hein ? Fit Karl a demi sonné.

-Il a une ICD.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a mais il a faim, déclara Stark.

Il donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui alla fracasser un mur, fumant. Il riait. Loki et Fantôme, tombant à leurs tours, regardèrent l'étrange scène avant que le dieu ne se précipite vers l'homme au visage brulé et fondu qui riait comme si il n'avait rien. Plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux asoifé de sang du cannibale, Loki demanda :

-Où est elle ?

-Vous ne la trouverez pas… Jamais… Jamais… Jam…

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un râle alors que la mort le prenait et Loki, jurant, s'exclama :

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve !

-Super idée, fit Stark faussement ironique, mais où ?

-Elle est caché, murmura Karl.

Cette déclaration évaluait à peu près l'intelligence de l'homme, Blue décréta :

-Il faut qu'on se concentre sur des lieux dans lesquels ont iraient pas la chercher… L'église ?

-Trop simple, murmura Loki.

-La forêt ?

-C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Thor.

-Non Thor c'est débile, fit Fantôme.

-Le mariage ?

-On y penserait justement.

-Ils n'ont pas pus aller loin, leur rappela Stark. Mais où ? Où ?

Un silence plana sur le groupe avant qu'ils ne remontent trouver Ava. Ensemble, ils tentèrent de trouver un lieux où Bloody pourrait se trouver , sans succés. Loki, hurlant de rage, s'exclama :

-Mais où ? Où ?

-Calme toi, fit Fantôme.

-Calme toi ? Mais ta gueule Roméo à deux balles ! Tu lui fais des clins d'œil alors que tu ne sais même pas comment elle est alors ne juge rien !

-Loki, je ne prend pas la défense du mort vivant, fit Tony dans son armure, mais il faut que tu gardes la tête froide si tu veux réfléchir !

Se transformant en monstre bleu des glaces, le dieu s'enquit :

-Ça va ? J'ai la tête assez froide ?

-C'était façon de parler, déclara Blue, Alors, réflechissez un peu ! Où est-ce que vous iriez caché une jeune femme si vous étiez un cannibale ?

-Euh… Dans mon estomac, proposa Fantôme.

-Merci pour cet humour, il est encore pire que celui de Stark ! S'exclama Loki.

Ava fut prise d'un hoquet et murmura :

-Abatoir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Iron man.

-C'est bien ce que dis sa comptine, non ? « Je vais me venger, devenir un abattoir » ?

-Oui, confirma Blue, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que soit c'est un abbatoir dans le sens là où il tut les gens soit c'est dans le sens où on y massacre des animaux.

-Animal, anciennement Buffalo Bill, fit Loki, ne fait aucune distinction.

-Alors dans ce cas il y a un abbatoir ici !

-Où ? S'enquit le dieu de la mort hystèrique.

-Personne ne sait exactement. Sous nos pieds mais…

-… on va trouvé, déclara Stark, je vais demander à JARVIS de sonder le sol, on vera ce que ça donne !

Ce qui fut dit fut fait et Loki hurla de joie lorsque JARVIS déclara avoir découvert une salle enfouie sous la terre à quelques kilomètres de là. Il se lança dans une course effrénée suivit par les Spaces et les Avengers ainsi que Faucon. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, ils défoncèrent une porte en bois pourrie rongée par le temps qu'on avait adroitement dissimulé à l'aide de feuilles mortes.

Loki cria dans le souterrain qui s'enfonçait dans le noir :

-Bloody ! Tu es là ?

Il n'eu aucune réponse, mais Stark qui semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules soupira :

-Et qu'il l'ait assomé, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit peut être ?

-Blue, fit Fantôme, Tout à l'heure tu as dis qu'Animal avait une ICD. C'est quoi une ICD ?

-Une maladie qui fait que les gens ne sentent pas la douleur et ne peuvent pas pleurer. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir. Ça explique qu'il ait eu des dents en Adamandium aussi : il n'a pas sentit que ça faisait mal de s'en faire poser… Alors, qui se dévoue pour descendre dans ce qui me semble être un caveau ?

Fermant son casque, Stark déclara :

-Moi. Karl ? Thor ?

-On vient aussi, firent ils.

-D'après JARVIS le soutérrain se divise en deux couloirs, déclara Iron man. On prend celui de droite, Fantôme et Loki celui de gauche. Blue, tu montes la garde.

L'agent s'exécuta alors que la bande s'engouffrait dans le caveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blue entendit la voix de Bloody hurler un grand « Lâchez moi pauvre con ! ». Sortant de terre, celle ci, couverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien, s'exclama :

-Génial ! Vous auriez pas pus venir plus tôt, non ?

-Et toi ne pas te faire prendre, tant que tu y es ? S'enquit Blue.

Un tintamarre incroyable retentit dans le soutérain et Karl hurla :

-Stark ! Stark !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Blue.

-Cet idiot à retirer l'armure et est ensevelie sous des décombres ! Thor, aide moi à le dégager !

-Il va bien ? Demanda Blue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit Iron man s'exclamer :

-Aïe ! Oui je vais bien Alien ! Ouille ! Je suis juste couvert de bleu !

-Je ne te parlai pas à toi Cyborg ! Comment il va ?

-Ça l'air d'aller, même si a voir sa tête il a une soudaine envie de t'étrangler.

-Sortons, fit Thor.

Quelques secondes plus tard le reste des Avengers étaient sortis du souterrain et Stark, couvert de poussière et de bleu, une arcade sourcilière ouverte, s'exclamait :

-J'adore ta gentillesse !

-Je sais !

-Je me vengerai !

-J'y compte bien.

-Bon, fit Bloody, j'ai faim et envie de danser : on rentre au mariage ?

Une heure plus tard, un slow retentit dans la salle. Ava, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda Jade danser aux bras de son mari alors que Blue, regardant son champagne stagner dans sa coupe, fut surprise de voir Antony s'approcher d'elle. Avec un sourire malgré son arcade éclatée, il lui tendit la main :

-Tu danses ?

-Je croyais que tu me haïssais.

-Uniquement quand tu m'énerves. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais très belle ?

-Non, je crois que tu n'étais pas encore assez saoul pour ça !

-Je n'ai presque rien bu. Je sais, c'est incroyable.

-Moi si, et si j'étais sobre je ne danserai pas. Allez, j'accepte va ! Mais je ne sais pas danser !

-Je vais t'apprendre.

Il l'emmena sur la piste et, posant ses mains sur sa taille, la fit circuler dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se fit la reflexion qu'il dansait bien. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le génie la fit sortir de la salle et, la fixant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser qu'il l'emmenait vers la piscine. Il approcha son visage de son oreille et murmura, la positionnant dos à l'eau :

-Je t'adore dans cette robe…

-Merci.

-… mais je te préfére trempée !

Sur ces mots il poussa sa cavalière dans l'eau, la laissant hurler lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface :

-Cyborg !

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bal, Bloody était debout face à fantôme et riait avec lui de Fury lorsque Loki, jaloux, prit sa petite amie par la taille et posa un baiser dans son cou. Prit de réflexe, la déesse lui envoya une giffle qui le fit s'écrouler sur le sol, assomé. Se précipitant sur lui, la jeune femme s'exclama :

-Loki ! Tu es con ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je cogne quand on me fait peur !

Elle l'aida à se relever et demanda, inquiète :

-Ça va ? Pas trop sonner ?

-C'est un fort gaillard ! S'exclama Thor passant par là, Il a survécue à des dieux et des dragons alors une giffle…

-Oh… Murmura Loki fixant le vide…. Une licorne….

Il retomba par terre alors que Thor grimaçait :

-Bloody, fait moi penser à ne jamais t'énerver !

-Ta gueule ! Loki ! Loki !... Bon, Thor, on va avoir besoin d'une de tes chaussette !

Loki sembla ressucité à cette menace et s'écria :

-NOOOOOOOOOON ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu ferai pas pour ne pas sentir les chaussettes de ton frère, soupira Bloody.

-Je suis pas mazo !

Karl, Fantôme, Thor et Bloody s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-A bon ?

-Et merde, jura le dieu de la mort. Seulement avec Bloody ! Les chaussettes de mon frère, c'est pire que tout !

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à mes chaussettes, avoua le dieu du tonnerre.

-Sent les, fit avec un sourire Karl.

Le dieu s'executa et, alors que la pièce asphyxié, il murmura :

-Mais c'est tout a f…

Avant de s'évanouir, térassé par cet ennemi. Loki, hilare, demanda :

-Vous auriez pas une poche de décontamination par ce que les menaces chimique je suis pas sure que ce soit cool de les laisser trainer partout !

-Non, avoua Karl saisissant un petit four et s'approchant du trio. Au fait Bloody, ça va mieux ?

-Super ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si le dieu de la mort avait des raisons de s'inquiéter, fit Fantôme avec un sourire sinique, Il s'est fait du souci.

-Oh…. Loki… Murmura Bloody.

-Moi, reprit l'agent, je savais bien que tu étais une femme forte et que tu n'étais pas tant en détresse que ça !

Loki rageait. Se tournant vers Karl, il demanda :

-Tu me passes ta mini pizza ?

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse le dieu la saisit et l'emplafonna dans le nez de Fantôme qui , surprit, ne trouva rien de mieux que de renverser sa coupe sur lui. Celui ci saisit un plateau de petit four qui passait par là et le jeta sur l'homme. Ce fut à ce moment là que le mariage dégénéra, et Jade ne s'étonna pas de finir dans la piscine.

Pendant ce temps, sous une arcade de l'autre côté de la propriété, Blue regardait la Lune, grelottante malgré la veste de costume que Stark lui avait donné . Haussant un sourcil, il demanda :

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai froid !

Il se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui lui prodigua une étrange sensation de chaleur :

-Là, ça va mieux ?

-T'en manque jamais une…

-Jamais. On t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait jamais être plus belle que la marié ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Par ce que tu n'en as pas tenu compte pour venir ici. Du moins à mes yeux !

-Tu es aveugle.

-Non, d'ailleurs dans cette histoire on a pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à notre premier problème !

-Lequel ?

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ou pas.

-Ah… J'en sais rien…

Le génie, avec un sourire, colla son visage à celui de l'agent et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Celle ci se tourna vers lui et il reconnut une lueur de folie qu'elle tenait de son adolescence y naitre. Il hésita entre courir très vite pour ne pas être assommé ou rester et il choisit de rester. Tant qu'à être assommé, autant que ce soit par ne belle femme. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche et murmura :

-Moi, je me permet !

Le lendemain, Bloody se réveilla dans un lit défait, seule. Où était donc passé Loki ? Elle se redraissa et tenta de le trouver, ce qu'elle ne parvint à faire. Se levant, elle enfila sa robe et sortit, croisant Thor :

-Eh ! L'interpella elle. Où est Loki ?

-Mon frère ? Oui, sur le balcon, pourquoi ?

-Rien. Où vas tu ?

-Chercher Stark : Faucon veut lui parler.

Alors que la déesse partait vers le balcon, Blue se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se tourna et trouva Stark contre elle, ce qui aurait pus la faire hurler. Mais elle retint ses cris.

-Tony…. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben… je me posais la même question, avoua il.

-On a pas…

-Euh… Je crois que si…

-Merde, jura elle.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le génie murmura :

-Mais on s'en fou : personne ne le saura jamais.

C'était sans compter sur Thor qui ouvrit la porte au même moment et poussa un cri en les voyant. Il sortit en courant, cherchant son frère et Bloody qui justement avaient une conversation des plus sérieuses.

-Loki, commença celle ci, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Va t'en.

-Comment ça va t'en ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Tu es amoureuse de Fantôme… Alors pars avec lui.

-Mais… Tu as trop bu ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fantôme !

-J'ai bien vue comment tu étais avec lui !

-Mais Loki, ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y met ! Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui ! Et je te jure que c'est toi que j'aime !

-Promi ? Demanda le dieu.

-Juré.

Pour attester cela, elle le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa alors que Thor arrivait, criant une histoire étrange où il était question d'ARK-le générateur ou la fille on savait rien-, d'un génie au sens de l'humour affreux et d'une bande de con qu'ils étaient. Mais il semblait heureux. Et tous l'étaient plus ou moins ce matin là.

Seulement alors que Bloody et Loki savouraient leurs retrouvailles, que Jade souriait à cause de son nouveau statue de mariée, qu'Ava montrait au Captain son reportage photo du mariage, que Thor parcourait la salle en hurlant on ne savait trop quoi et que Blue et Tony sautaient dans leurs vêtements respectifs en se traitant de cyborg et d'Alien, dans les prisons du SHIELD l'agent MCdowel patrouillait.

C'était un homme grand et fin que l'agent Mcdowel, mais il était sans cesse aux aguets et pouvait percevoir la moindre mouche dans l'Héliporteur, aussi était il la personne idéale pour surveiller les prisonniers. Passant sous un arche il rencontra une agent blonde dont les missions étaient rares ou alors inexistante et qui semblait au courant de tout dans l'Héliporteur lui raconta en un éclat de rire que la Veuve noire avait été affrétée à la mission « Baby boom » ce a quoi il ne prit pas attention et reprit son tour de garde. Il traversa les couloirs déserts décernés aux criminels internationaux, ceux des tueurs en séries, ceux des violeurs et enfin il passa devant la cellule 6666. Dans cette cage faîtes de verre et de plastique était enfermée une créature étrange aux airs de squelettes qui passait le plus clair de son temps a taper sur la vitre incassable. Cette créature, seul détenu du couloir « criminel intergalactique » était un Osaka qu'on avait enfermé bien des années plus tôt et jamais il n'avait été dangereux.

Aussi l'agent Mcdowel sut il que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il approcha de la cellule. Il trouva l'Osaka courbé sur lui même, son corps se déformant et devenant d'une teinte rouge. Il fixa avec appréhension le corps se tordre avant que ce qui lui sembla être un homme ne se redraisse. Il portait un grand manteau pourpre tirant sur le mauve et ses membres semblaient avoir étaient brulé par un ravageur acide. Se tournant à demi, prenant soin de ne pas montrer à Mcdowel son visage, il demanda :

-Où sommes nous ?

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le savoir, Osaka. Dans une prison au SHIELD.

Bien que son ton ne l'affichait pas, l'agent était surprit que la créature puis-ce parler. Un ricannement s'échappa des lèvres brulées et violâtres que Mcdowel voyait à peine avant que l'inconnu ne murmure :

-Et ils pensaient réellement me maintenir prisonnier ici ? Moi ? Thanos, le plus grand seigneur de tout les temps ?

Disant cela il se retourna à la vitesse d'un éclair et, plongeant ses yeux bleus comme le Técérack dans les yeux de l'agent, il sentit son pouvoir s'étendre sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard l'agent Mcdowel fixait on nouveau maître de deux yeux aussi bleus que la glace. S'agenouillant, il demanda :

-Que puis-je pour vous, maître ?

-Ouvre cette porte.

-Bien.

Il saisit son pass et ouvrit la cage, laissant l'extra terrestre quitter sa cellule. Avec un sourire, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, il déclara :

-Et si nous allions rendre une visite au commandant Fury ?

-Bonne idée maître.

Thanos partit d'un bon pas vers le bureau du l'homme où justement il était en pleine cogitation encerclé de Wolverine, Vincent et Cupidon. Passant son unique œil de droite à gauche, il demanda :

-Vous êtes sure ?

-Certain monsieur, répondit Vincent.

-Et vous Logan ça ne vous étonne pas ?

-Ça ne m'étonne plus.

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir l'enfermer, soupira le général.

Ils avaient enfin démasqué le traitre qui avait mis Animal au courant de tout et ce traitre était le seul agent de l'équipe d'ARK à peu près saint d'esprit : Kev'. Kev' détestait la violence, ce n'était pas un secret, et comme Animal avait été un grand homme il lui avait fait confiance. Un monde sans violence. Plaquant le dossier sur la table, Fury déclara :

-Dans ce cas je vais demander à Veuve noire de l'arréter, elle a plus de … tact que vous. Où est elle ?

-Euh… Murmura Cupidon, Je crois qu'elle est parti s'occuper du dossier Baby boom.

-La mission Baby boom ? S'emporta Fury se levant d'un bond, mais comment… Je l'avais confié à ARK !

Vincent, Wolverine et Cupidon éclatèrent en cœur de rire alors que Fury, haussant un sourcil devant ce manque total de respect, demandait :

-Quoi ? Où est le problème ?

-Vous avez osé donner « Baby boom » à ARK ? S'enquit Logan, Et vous vous étonnez qu'elle ait refilé le dossier à Natasha ?

-Mais monsieur Fury, fit Vincent, même quand la mission est intéressante ARK s'ennui, sauf si il y a de l'eau, alors là… « Baby boom »…

-Arrêtez de vous fichez de moi, soupira l'homme.

Il était sur le point d'appeler Blue sur son portable pour lui demander de répondre de ses actes lorsqu'une explosion fit voler son bureau, exploser les murs et les placards. Le général se trouva coincer sous le bureau en compagnie de Logan alors que Cupidon et Vincent, assomés, gisaient dans un coin. Thanos, souriant, s'approcha des hommes et souffla, entouré de fumée de débris incandescents :

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Th… Thanos, hoqueta Fury, mais que… Comment…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Mcdowel envoyant un coup de pied dans sa tête avant qu'il n'ait pus continuer. L'extraterrestre, fixant Logan, déclara :

-Lorsque cet idiots se réveillera, dîtes lui que je reviendrai.

-Ah oui ? Fit le mutant sortant ses griffes et tentant de se dégager.

-Oh oui. Et je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre…

Sur ses mots, suivit de Mcdowel il quitta l'Héliporteur en faisant un trou dans le mur et en sautant, volant quelques secondes plus tard. L'agent n'eut pas cette chance et on ne s'étonna pas de retrouver son corps ressemblant à une crêpe en dessous du vaisseau.


End file.
